Thirty Charming Things
by Bridg.Wolfgirl
Summary: Había ventajas y desventajas en todas las relaciones, eso era seguro. Sin embargo, una de las mayores ventajas de que su novia fuera nada más y nada menos que Darling Charming, era que sin importar la situación en la que estuvieran, podía tener garantizado que sería más que encantadora. .: Darpple - Serie de Drabbles :.: Reto de OTP Challenge: 30 Drabbles :.
1. Chapter 1: Nerviosismo

**Disclaimer:** Ever After High y todos sus personajes son una marca registrada de Mattel. Esta historia no tiene más fines que entretener.

 _Hey hey!_

 _Bueno, estoy de vuelta por este fandom una vez más xD_

 _Anoche hablando concierta persona 7w7 me mencionó un reto que me reseultó bastante interesante xD y bueno, aprovechando que la inspiracion aparentemente estaba de buenas, tenía que intentarlo! xD  
_

 _El resto se llama "30 day OTP Challenge" en caso de que alguien quiera buscarlo xD y el concepto es bastante simple, durante los próximos 30 días, posteraré un pequeño drabble o oneshot sobre mi pareja favorita del fandom (En este caso, Apple y Darling para mi) en las diferentes situaciones listadas en el reto :D_

 _Bueno, sin más con que entretenerles xD Disfruten este primer Drabble_

 ** _Tema del día:_** _Holding Hands/ Tomarse de la mano  
_

* * *

 **Nerviosismo**

Tres semanas. Veintiún días. Quinientas cuatro horas. Treinta mil doscientos cuarenta minutos.

Podría seguir con las conversiones mentales un poco más lejos, pero no eran la parte realmente relevante del asunto. Simplemente eran formas de representar el tiempo que llevaban saliendo.

El tiempo que había pasado... desde que comenzó a salir con una de sus mejores amigas.

Una de sus manos se mantenía entrelazada sobre la delicada mesita blanca con la de la otra princesa, a pocos centímetros de su delicada taza de té —El café resultaba demasiado amargo para su gusto —. Su mirada celeste se dirigía de vez en cuando hacia ellas, y luego por momentos hacia su derecha, donde el vaso alto de una malteada de vainilla y duraznos silvestres descansaba frente a la que era su cita.

Darling apoyaba relajadamente uno de sus codos en la mesa y su barbilla sobre su mano en la misma actitud. Una deslumbrante sonrisa decorando su rostro mientras jugueteaba distraídamente con los dedos —. Y el anillo dorado que decoraba uno de ellos— de la mano de su novia y hablaba con voz tranquila y alegre.

Una parte de la futura Blancanieves no podía evitar preguntarse, con una ligera indignación incluso, como la princesa Charming podía mantenerse tan tranquila y cómoda con esa situación que a ella parecía a punto de provocarle algo en cualquier momento.

Aunque era consciente al mismo tiempo de lo ridículo de su nerviosismo.

— ¿Apple? —. El llamado fue acompañado por un suave apretón en su mano y, por lo inesperado de la acción principalmente, reaccionó retirando de golpe su extremidad y colocándola sobre su regazo, debajo de la mesa.

— Perdona.

Las disculpas salieron simultáneamente de los labios de ambas rubias. Con una ligera y divertida sonrisa en el caso de Darling, y un apenado y un poco culpable sonrojo en el de Apple.

— Te veías un poco distraída —. Explicó la Charming encogiéndose de hombros y acomodando un rebelde mechón de su cabello platino detrás de su oreja.

— Sólo... estaba pensando —. Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Sí? ¿Sobre qué? —. Preguntó con naturalidad Darling, dando un sorbo a su bebida.

Genial, ¿qué se suponía que le dijera ahora? Ella misma estaba ya cansada de sus continuos miedos y nerviosismos respecto a todos los aspectos de su relación. Más aún de que siguiera nerviosa ante la idea de tomarse de la mano cuando ya incluso habían superado el gran 'obstáculo' del primer beso. ¿En qué se comparaba eso con la simpleza de aquella acción?

— En que... Tengo una tarea de GeografiHada que olvidé hacer. Es para mañana temprano.

— ¿En serio? ¿Apple White se olvidó de hacer una de sus tareas?

Su sonrojo se incrementó un poco ante la pregunta claramente incrédula de Darling. Por simple orgullo, mantuvo su expresión lo más seria que le fue posible al asentir remarcando su punto.

— Bueno, entonces no debería entretenerte tanto —. Darling soltó un dramático suspiro —que afortunadamente Apple había aprendido a reconocer como una broma en los últimos días—, dando el último sorbo a su malteada antes de levantarse—. ¿Nos vamos?

Con esa galantería que solo un miembro de la familia Charming podía tener, extendió una de sus manos para que la princesa la tomara al tiempo que hacía una pequeña reverencia. Con un tímido e incluso un poco torpe asentimiento Apple se levantó con ayuda de esta e iniciaron su camino hacia la salida.

La futura Blancanieves miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido hacia sus manos que estaban de nuevo entrelazadas mientras caminaban por las calles del pueblo y, por un momento, pensó que en realidad se sentía bien. Incluso teniendo en cuenta la continua sensación de que su corazón se saldría de su pecho al menor descuido. Se permitió sonreír y apretar un poco los dedos que se mantenían entrelazados con los suyos, y por ese pequeño instante todo fue simplemente perfecto.

— ¿Sabes? —. Darling llamó su atención, mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa divertida y un poco traviesa —. Ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo que tengamos ninguna tarea de GeografiHada para mañana.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Sólo decía que la próxima vez que inventes una tarea para escaparte de nuestra cita, te asegures de que sea de una clase que no compartamos.

Entonces fue que recordó la otra razón de que se resistiera aún a tomarla de la mano, cuando con un simple y rápido movimiento Darling la atrajo por esta hasta dejarla atrapada con su brazo libre rodeando su cintura, una de las manos de Apple apoyada contra el pecho de su novia y el sonrojo apenas desaparecido volviendo a instalarse en sus mejillas. Completamente atrapada de la forma más simple que podía haber.

— ¡D-Darling!

La peliplateada no respondió al llamado, simplemente siguió sonriendo mientras se inclinaba hacia ella, sellando sus labios con un suave e inocente beso y volviendo a entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos cómodamente. Apple se relajó notoriamente, respondiendo al contacto y borrando por Jn momento todos los pensamientos de su mente.

— Me encanta tomarnos de la mano —. Comentó una sonriente Darling una vez que se separaron.

Su compañera se encogió de hombros y desvió un poco la vista, antes de murmurar un casi inaudible:

— A mi también.

Si, en ocasiones podía ser fastidiosamente fácil de convencer cuando se trataba de ella.

* * *

 _Listo, este fue el inicio de este reto x/D realmente espero que no les haya parecido demasiado bobo como a mi  
_

 _Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir xD asi que, nos veremos mañana con la próxima idea! esperen con ansias_


	2. Chapter 2: Prácticamente mágico

**Disclaimer:** Ever After High y todos sus personajes pertencen a Mattel uwu no a mi

 _Hola hola uwu_

 _Aqui trayendo el segundo oneshot del reto! :D_

 _Tengo que decirlo x/D en este caso (aunque personalmente me gustó un poco más que el drabble pasado xD) mi inspiración se desvió un poco y ya no estaba segura si tendría que reiniciarlo x/D pero bien, al parecer logré darle finalmente el final que quería x/D_

 _Bien, espero que les guste chicos uwu no les entretengo más._

 ** _Tema del día:_** _Cuddling Somewhere/Acurrucándose en algún lugar  
_

* * *

 **Prácticamente mágico**

Un suspiro salió de sus labios cuando se recargó contra la pared de la cueva en la que se encontraba, mirando la torrencial lluvia que caía sin descanso fuera de su refugio.

— Si te quedas ahí, vas a terminar empapándote de todas formas.

Una mano tomó delicadamente la suya, jalándola para alejarla de la entrada de la cueva y de las salpicaduras del agua que ya habían comenzado a empapar sus botas de montar.

— Lo siento. Se suponía que este día fuera perfecto—. Murmuró con desgana al darse vuelta para encarar a su acompañante.

— No es como si tuvieras que disculparte porque empezara a llover—. Le contestó con una ligera risa Apple.

— Pero aun así…

La otra princesa negó con la cabeza cortando cualquier réplica o disculpa que la Charming pensara emitir. Volviendo a jalar suavemente de la mano que aun mantenía entrelazada con la suya, Apple hizo que la siguiera un poco más adentro de su refugio, donde había colocado de la manta a cuadros roja y blanca que habían llevado para su picnic en el bosque. Antes de que la inesperada tormenta cayera de repente sobre ellas, arruinando buena parte de los postres que Ginger Witch le había ayudado a preparar, y obligándolas a buscar ese rustico refugio hasta que menguara lo suficiente para que su corcel Blizzard (que al igual que ella momentos atrás, miraba con aburrimiento la lluvia a unos pocos metros de ambas), pudiera llevarlas de vuelta a la escuela.

Tendría que haber escogido un mejor día para mostrarle ese pequeño manantial que había descubierto durante uno de sus paseos a caballo. No debería haber estado tan emocionada para apresurar su viaje a la mañana siguiente cuando bien podían haber esperado hasta el próximo fin de semana.

— ¿Por qué no intentas relajarte y disfrutar de la vista?—. Preguntó Apple al recargar su cabeza en uno de sus hombros, bastante cómoda.

Darling miró de reojo a su novia por un momento, asintiendo ligeramente antes de recargar su cabeza sobre la de ella y mirar hacia el exterior como la rubia hacía. Tenía que admitirlo, aun con la torrencial lluvia que caía, el paisaje que se extendía ante ellas era casi tan bello y brillante como cuando lo había visto por primera vez. Era algo casi mágico.

— Hace un poco de frío.

Su primer impulso al escuchar la frase habría sido quitarse su chaqueta para cedérsela a Apple, en gesto perfectamente digno de los Charming. El único problema estaba en que debido al buen clima que parecía haber por la mañana, ni siquiera había llevado una chaqueta, una capa o siquiera un simple chal consigo.

Apple la sacó pronto de su dilema interno. Sin decir nada más se movió un poco hasta poder acomodarse cómodamente contra ella, recargando su cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello y haciendo que los brazos de la Charming la rodearan dándole algo de calor, al tiempo que los de la propia Apple se ceñían firmemente a su cintura.

— Así…está mejor.

Algo en el tono de la princesa Royal llamó la atención de su acompañante. Saliendo de su sorpresa inicial, Darling bajo la mirada, notando el rostro de Apple parcialmente cubierto por su melena dorada. Aun así, suficiente de él quedaba a la vista para que pudiera apreciar sus ojos dulcemente cerrados, la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios rojos y principalmente, el adorable tono rosado que habían adoptado sus mejillas.

Después de todo, siempre sería su encantadoramente tímida Apple White.

— Sí, definitivamente lo está—. Sonrió bastante cómoda al apretar un poco el abrazo y dar un pequeño beso a la cabeza de su novia, mientras sentía como la respiración de ella le hacia cosquillas suavemente en el cuello.

Al parecer, si había conseguido tener un día perfecto después de todo.

* * *

 _Si, definitivamente esto es un exceso de fluff x/D mis disculpas por eso_

 _Pero bien, no tengo mucho que decir hoy uwu asi que solo diré, nos veremos mañana con el próximo! (que espero, quede un poco menos dulce xDD)_


	3. Chapter 3: Competitiva

**Disclaimer:** Ni Ever After High ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

 _Pasando a traer el drabble del día xD_

 _Crep que al menos logré cumplir -en parte- la idea de no hacerlo tan dulce como los anteriores xD la verdad, personalmente me divirtió bastante a p te sara de lo bobo que quedó xD_

 _Asi que, sin más cosas con que retrasarlos, disfruten xD_

 ** _Tema del día:_** _Gaming/Watching a movie / Jugando videojuegos/viendo una película_

* * *

 **Competitiva**

— ¡Hey! ¡Regresa aquí en este mismo instante!

— ¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Trata de atraparme si puedes!

Una divertida risa siguió a esa oración, al tiempo que Darling Charming movía sus manos hacia los lados junto con el control de la consola con la que ella y Apple White estaban jugando. A su lado, la hija de Blancanieves miraba con concentración a la pantalla de su televisión, mordiendo su labio inferior con un poco de fuerza mientras intentaba encontrar la forma de que su vehículo rojo y dorado adelantara al carruaje blanco y celeste de su compañera.

— ¡Ya te tengo!—. Sonrió ampliamente Apple al ver el objeto que uno de los libros sorpresa del juego le había otorgado: un rayo de magia reductora.

— Eso crees—. Con una cantarina risa Darling giró velozmente su vehículo hacia la derecha, tomando un camino medio oculto entre la vegetación del camino y aprovechando una rampa de velocidad para salir disparada y alejarse del rayo de la otra princesa.

— ¡No!—. Gritó con frustración Apple al ver con Darling se adelantaba hacia la meta—. ¡Oye! ¡No es justo!—. En un arranque saltó sobre su novia buscando distraerla.

— ¡Apple!

— ¿Qué pasa?—. Respondió con su mejor tono de inocencia y una sonrisa tan radiante como desafiante, mientras intentaba guiar a su carruaje hacia la victoria y al mismo tiempo mantener sus brazos rodeando la cabeza de la Charming para evitar que pudiera ver el camino.

— ¡Déjame ver!

— No, definitivamente no—. Dijo al reír de forma traviesa poco usual en ella, apretando un poco más el abrazo al que sometía a la peliplateada cuando sintió como intentaba descubrirse con una de sus manos.

— ¡Apple! ¡Deja de jugar!

La futura Blancanieves acrecentó ligeramente su sonrisa, al ver como el carruaje de Darling se precipitaba hacia un barranco a causa de la momentánea ceguera de su conductora. Al mismo tiempo, su propio vehículo pasaba por lado de la desafortunada carroza para tomar el último puente, desde el cual ya podía ver la meta pocos metros adelante.

— ¡Gané!—. Sonrió triunfante la princesa al alzar ambos brazos al cielo, liberando finalmente a la desafortunada Darling que no pudo más que encogerse de hombros al ver la pantalla.

— ¡Hiciste trampa!—. Se quejó al darse vuelta para quedar de frente a la rubia, mirándola con el ceño fruncido en gesto de molestia aunque la ligera sonrisa que luchaba por abrirse paso en su rostro no ayudara mucho a verse tan indignada como debería estar.

— Bueno, te pedí amablemente que regresaras y me dejaras pasar, y no hiciste caso—. Dijo con un tono diplomático Apple, aunque manteniendo una encantadora expresión de niña traviesa en su rostro—. No es muy _encantador_ de tu parte, ¿o sí?

— Ya verás—. Entrecerró sus ojos peligrosamente al tiempo que la sonrisa, de toque tan amenazante como divertido, terminaba por aparecer en sus labios.

Tal como Apple había hecho momentos antes, la Charming se lanzó sobre ella, y con la fuerza del impacto, ambas princesas terminaron por caerse del cómodo sillón donde habían estado sentadas para terminar sobre la alfombra roja del piso.

— Auch… ¡Hey!—. La oji celeste no tuvo mucho tiempo para preocuparse por el doloroso golpe, ya que Darling que había terminado sobre ella al caer estaba bastante entretenida haciéndole cosquillas en los costados a la indefensa princesa— ¡Darling! …Y-ya…¡Ya basta!—. Exigía como podía entre las incontrolables risas que la "venganza" de la otra estaban provocándole.

— Discúlpate—. Exigió a su vez la sonriente peliplateada.

— ¡N-no!—. Intentó resistir.

— Apple White, admite que hiciste trampa y discúlpate—. Insistió con toda la seriedad que fue capaz de reunir, aunque ella misma reía también ante toda la situación.

— ¡D-de...de acuerdo! ¡Lo siento!—. Se rindió finalmente la futura Blancanieves, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire cuando finalmente las manos de su novia dejaron de "torturarla".

— ¿Lo ves? No era tan difícil—. Rió Darling al dejarse caer al lado de su novia, mientras ambas trataban de controlar el rastro de risas que aun quedaba en ellas y lo agitado de sus respiraciones—. No esperaba que te pusieras tan competitiva con un juego—. Agregó al mirar de reojo a Apple, quien no pudo evitar la ligera mueca apenada ante su comportamiento anterior.

— B-bueno... No era muy justo de tu parte ganarme así. Creía que era la primera vez que jugabas—. Dijo con tono caprichoso al cruzar sus brazos, negándose a mirar hacia la peliplateada.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Los Charming aprendemos muy rápido cuando se trata de una competencia—. Dijo con simpleza al darse la vuelta para quedar sobre su estomago y poder ver más cómodamente a la otra.

— Sigue sin ser justo —. Insistió Apple sin moverse.

— Ya, vamos Apple—. Darling sonrió divertida, moviéndose hasta quedar directamente sobre ella, apoyando sus manos a cada lado de su rostro—. Si alguien tiene derecho a estar indignada, creo que sería yo —. Comentó con certeza, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara.

— Puedes... tener la revancha si eso quieres—. Propuso al encogerse de hombros e intentar sonreír con confianza. Sonrisa que fue inmediatamente correspondía por una mucho más realista de parte de su novia.

— Está bien. Me conformaré con un premio de consolación.

Antes de que la futura Blancanieves tuviera tiempo de preguntar a qué se refería con eso, los labios de Darling sellaron los suyos a modo de respuesta. Una respuesta a la que no tardó en corresponder, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de la chica sobre ella.

Hacer trampa no iba exactamente con su estilo, pero si ese era el resultado que obtendría, bien podría considerar volver a ponerse _competitiva_ en alguna otra ocasión.

* * *

 _Listo, ahí está xD_

 _Quise aprovecharme un poco de ese lado caprichoso y -admitamoslo- un poco egoísta de la linda de Apple en esta historia y darle un giro más divertido xD espero haberlo logrado bien_

 _Bueno, como siempre nos veremos mañana para el próximo capítulo, asi que de momento, me despido :D_


	4. Chapter 4: So happy I could die

**Disclaimer:** Ever After High y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Mattel, así como la canción a la que hace referencia el título del capítulo es propiedad de Lady Gaga

 _Pasando a traer el capitulo del día xD y una disculpa especial por lo largo... y la cantidad de ridiculeces que incluye x/D en serio, creo que me desvié x/D_

 _Bueno x/D los dejaré juzgar a ustedes mismos._

 _Advertencia especial, este capitulo está ubicado en un UA moderno u/u_

* * *

 **So happy I could die**

Entre las ventajas de tener un hermano mellizo, especialmente uno como Dexter, podía contar el hecho de siempre tener con quien hablar de cualquier cosa, Dex era genial escuchando y dando consejos. También podía contar siempre con un compañero que le secundara cuando quería hacerle alguna broma a su hermano mayor, Daring. Y sin mencionar que contaba con alguien que pidiera el auto de sus padres prestado para que ella pudiera llevárselo a escondidas aun cuando estaba castigada y que además la cubría ante cualquier imprevisto durante sus escapadas, que no eran poco frecuentes como la hija rebelde de la familia.

Como contras, estaba el hecho de que de vez en cuando tenia que regresarle al menos una parte de todos esos favores. Como en ese mismo momento.

— ¿Ya estás lista?

Alzó la mirada de su espejo de mano para encontrarse con su ya mencionado hermano asomándose por la puerta de su habitación.

— Llegas justo a tiempo como siempre —. Asintió regresando por un momento su mirada al espejo, solo para asegurarse que tanto las sombras celestes en sus ojos como el delicado labial que había decidido usar estaban perfectos.

Tras dejar el espejo a un lado se levantó de la cama, alisando un poco su falda blanca hasta la rodilla que llevaba a juego con una blusa azul oscuro con decoraciones plateadas y zapatillas griegas blancas con tacón alto. Después caminó hacía si hermano, mirándolo de arriba a abajo con ojo crítico.

— Woow Dex, si Raven no se enamora perdidamente de ti esta noche, tiene que estar loca —. Le dijo provocando en él un encantador sonrojo apenado, al tiempo que le acomodaba un poco el cuello de su polo blanco y negro a juego con sencillos jeans oscuros y tenis azules y amarillos—. Aunque creo que esfuerzas demasiado, así te queda mejor —. Agregó con una pequeña risa al revolver con una mano su cabello castaño.

— Oye, me tomó mucho acomodarlo —. Se quejó el muchacho al intentar peinarse un poco nuevamente.

— Es en serio Dex, te hago un favor —. Rió de nuevo al tomar su mano para jalarlo escaleras abajo.

— Por cierto, gracias en serio por hacer esto por mi Darling —. Agradeció el chicle por la que era aproximadamente la veinteava vez en aquella semana, mientras se ponía la chaqueta azul cobalto tras cerrar la puerta de entrada detrás de ambos.

— Ni lo menciones, es mi trabajo como hermana gemela —. Quitó importancia con un gesto de su mano, antes de abrir la puerta del copiloto del coche deportivo rojo que estaba aparcado frente a la casa —. ¿Cómo conseguiste que Daring te lo dejara siendo viernes por la noche? —. Preguntó alzando una ceja una vez que su mellizo se puso al volante.

— Lo cubriré el fin de semana en su trabajo —. Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa triunfante —. Y los fines de semana de los próximos tres meses... pero vale la pena —. Terminó de decir al rascar su nuca.

— En serio, Raven Queen te tiene loco —. Se burló un poco al negar con la cabeza antes de girarse a mirar por la ventana.

Aunque claro, no era como si necesitara escuchar eso para comprobar el enamoramiento de su hermano por la mencionada chica. Vivía con Dexter después de todo, y nadie sabía mejor que ella del asunto que había tenido al menor de sus hermanos despierto durante noches completas hasta que finalmente reunió el valor para confesarse. Y si eso —. Junto con el asunto del auto de Daring — no era suficiente para dejarlo claro, podía agregar a la lista el haber aceptado ir a una cita doble por petición de su enamorada, lo cual era exactamente la razón de que ella estuviera ahí en ese momento.

Y cabía resaltar que esa no era exactamente la cuestión que le resultaba tan incómoda —. No era la primera vez que tenía una cita doble para ayudar a alguien, y la mayoría resultaban ser divertidas—. El problema, si se le debía llamar así, radicaba en la persona que sería su acompañante de la noche.

* * *

— Vamos Apple, no puedes seguir molesta —. Con una risa al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, Raven Queen codeó a su rubia amiga.

La mencionada mantenía sus brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre sus pecho, un molesto —. Aunque encantador, no pudo evitar resaltar Darling — mohín frunciendo sus labios perfectamente rojos. No había cambiado su postura en los diez minutos que llevaban sentados en esa mesa, ni siquiera cuando la que según Raven era una de sus canciones favoritas comenzó a sonar.

— Vamos, si sigues así en verdad van a terminar por descubrirnos —. Insistió la pelinegra de mechas violetas.

— Pues eso estará bien, no deberíamos haberlo hecho para empezar —. Declaró con tono caprichoso Apple.

Raven giró los ojos ante la terquedad de su amiga. Los Charming por otro lado, soltaron ligeras risas medio incomodas y medio divertidas ante lo mismo.

A favor de Apple, había que admitir que estaba en lo cierto, no era correcto que estuvieran en ese lugar. Pero había que ser honestos, tenían 16 años, era viernes por la noche y tenían la posibilidad de conseguir identificaciones falsas con relativa facilidad, cortesía de Sparrow Hood. Vamos, que cualquiera habría actuado como ellos —Incluso la reconocida DJ del club, la fabulosa Melody Piper, era en realidad una de sus compañeras de escuela —. Cualquiera salvo la perfecta y siempre obediente hija de la alcaldesa, Apple White.

— Bueno, igual intenta no delatarnos por favor —. Pidió la pelinegra.

— Velo de esta forma, si nadie nos descubre será como si nunca hubiéramos estado aquí —. Agregó Dexter intentando aligerar el humor de la chica.

Lamentablemente, no obtuvo respuesta de la White, quien como podían comprobar en ese momento, tenía una conocida fama de 'princesa' por una buena razón.

— Bueno, si no les molesta, nosotros iremos a divertirnos un poco —. Propuso entonces Raven al tomar la mano de Dexter para guiarlo hacia la pista de baile, dedicándole una sonrisa de disculpa a Darling al mismo tiempo.

— Pásenla bien chicos —. Sonrió la peliplateada quitando importancia al asunto.

Una vez que la pareja se perdió entre el mar de gente Darling miró de reojo a su acompañante, extrañamente sin saber que debería hacer a continuación. No era propio de ella ponerse nerviosa, parte del 'encanto' de ser una Charming consistía en estar preparada para salir radiante de cualquier situación. Sin embargo, en ese momento sentía que la situación la sobrepasaba un poco.

Si había algo más complicado que el que tu mellizo te pidiera acompañarlo a una cita doble, y que el hecho de que tu acompañante fuera por cosa del destino justamente una de las ex novias de tu fabuloso y perfecto hermano mayor, era que además resultara ser la única chica de la que realmente te habías _enamorado_.

Sí, definitivamente podía darse por perdida en ese momento.

— Entonces...—. Intentó iniciar una conversación—. ¿De verdad estás tan molesta con todo esto?

Notó la indecisión de Apple sobre su contestación, antes de que la rubia finalmente suspirara y abandonara la obstinada y molesta posición que había mantenido hasta entonces.

— Bueno... cuando Raven mencionó la idea de una cita doble, esperaba que fuéramos al cine o a cenar en el _Happily Ever After_... No que entraríamos ilegalmente a un club nocturno—. Se encogió de hombros dando una incómoda mirada a su alrededor—. Creía que esto era más el estilo de Briar, no de ustedes—. Agregó con un tono que dejó claro que se sentía un poco traicionada por el engaño.

— Bueno... Dexter escuchó que una de las bandas favoritas de Raven tocaría aquí más tarde y quizo sorprenderla—. Explicó al encogerse de hombros.

Apple asintió vagamente, mientras seguía mirando a su alrededor con claro nerviosismo.

— Vamos Apple, relájate—. Le sonrió intentando darle un poco de confianza—. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar si nos atrapan?

—Nos detendrían y tendríamos que llamar a nuestros padres para sacarnos de la comisaría—. Respondió inmediatamente la rubia—. Y a mi madre no le hará mucha gracia tener que hacer eso... de nuevo.

Darling parpadeó confundida, creyendo que definitivamente tenia que haber escuchado mal.

— ¿De nuevo?

—...Briar me convenció de hacer lo mismo una vez—. Admitió incómoda—. Estuve castigada un mes después de eso e incluso nos perdimos el _Fairiest Fest_ que habíamos estado esperando todo el verano.

— Vaya...—. Alzó una ceja sorprendida.

Siendo honestos, Darling —probablemente al igual que toda la escuela—, nunca se imaginaría una anécdota como esa de la siempre perfecta Apple White. Sin poder evitarlo, una ligera risa escapó de su garganta al imaginarse la extraña situación.

— No es divertido —. Se apresuró a aclarar la oji celeste, con un sonrojo que era más apenado que indignado como sugería su tono.

— Lo siento. Es sólo que es un poco sorpresivo—. Aclaró la Charming al cubrir con una mano su boca para disimular un poco su risa—. Me cuesta imaginarte atrapada haciendo algo malo.

— Pues... si nos quedamos aquí tal vez no tengas que imaginarlo—. Insistió claramente tensa.

Darling negó un poco con la cabeza ante el pesimismo de la princesa.

— Entonces tal vez no deberíamos quedarnos—. Propuso con un encogimiento de hombros, atrayendo de inmediato la atención de la otra.

— ¿A que te refieres?

— Bueno, me gustaría decir que podemos ir a otro lado, pero Dexter tiene las llaves del auto—. Se encogió de hombros—. Pero, viéndolo de forma lógica, debería haber menos posibilidades de que alguien nos reconozca si vamos a bailar, ¿no te parece?—. A pesar de la confiada sonrisa con la que había hecho la pregunta, la realidad era que estaba mucho más nerviosa de lo que parecía. Afortunadamente para ella, el comienzo de una nueva canción ocultaba el seguramente audible latido de su corazón.

Apple la miró largamente una vez más, tanto que incluso su sonrisa marca Charming comenzó a flaquear.

— De acuerdo—. Asintió con una ligera sonrisa—. Tampoco quiero arruinarle totalmente la noche a Raven y Dexter.

Omitiendo por completo el detalle de que—guiándose por las sonrisas que llegaba a divisar en sus rostros—sería realmente difícil que pudiera arruinarles la noche a los dos nombrados, Darling se levantó sonriente y rodeó la mesa para tomar la mano extendida de Apple. No era una oportunidad que pudiera desperdiciar.

Llegando al centro de la pista tras apartar a algunas personas para abrirse paso, la peliplateada no pudo evitar sonreír ante la curiosa coincidencia de la canción que empezaba a sonar.

— Definitivamente—. Murmuró para sí misma—. _So happy I could die_.

—¿Dijiste algo?—. Se desconcertó su acompañante.

— N-nada—. Negó de inmediato.

* * *

 _lo mantengo xD demasiado, demasiado raro y lsrgo xDD_

 _Per espero qud lo disfrutaran un poco x/D nos vemos mañana con la siguiente y rara idea_


	5. Chapter 5: Distracciones

**Disclaimer:** Ni Ever After High ni ninguno de sus personajes son propiedad mía y esta historia sólo es para entretener.

 _Drabble del día a la orden xD_

 _Me costó un poco terminarlo, pero creo que en conjunto logré un buen resultado uwu asi que espero que lo disfruten._

 ** _Tema del día:_** _Kissing/Besándose_

* * *

 **Distracciones**

Por más que intentaba concentrarse en la clase, no lo conseguía en lo más mínimo. Era absolutamente frustrante, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada y que además, sabía que era grosero e incorrecto. Sin embargo, por más que intentara concentrarse en lo que la profesora Maid Marian estaba explicando, no pudo reprimir el impulso de volver a sacar su espejófono por debajo del pupitre para mirar la hora, de nuevo.

12:56 P.M.

Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, preguntándose porque los pequeños números del reloj tardaban tanto en cambiar, Apple dio un pequeño suspiro y guardó de nuevo el aparato.

— ¿Estás bien?

No pudo reprimir dar un pequeño salto ante el llamado, a pesar de haber sido hecho en un tono bajo y por una voz que conocía muy bien. Se giró hacia su derecha para encarar a Ashlynn, quien la miraba con una ceja alzada y una expresión medio desconcertada y medio divertida.

— Claro que lo estoy, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —. Le sonrió con una tranquilidad que en realidad no sentía, mientras hacía un par de apuntes en su cuaderno para disimular un poco.

— Bueno, van como diez veces que miras la hora en tu espejófono, en los últimos cinco minutos —. Explicó con un encogimiento de hombros la pelirroja.

Sonrojándose ligeramente, Apple decidió omitir el detalle de que en realidad, habían sido catorce veces. No entendía la razón de que el tiempo estuviera demorando tanto en avanzar ese día.

— E-estas exagerando, cariño —. Soltó una pequeña risa, cubriendo su boca con una mano al hacerlo.

— En serio Apple, nos conocemos desde los 6 años, y nunca te había visto distraerte de esta forma en una clase—. Le remarcó con una sonrisa divertida —. ¿Qué pasa?

— E-en verdad no es nada —. Insistió sonrojándose un poco más aun

— Claro. ¿Sabes? Pasé por algo así con Hunter hace un tiempo rama —. Aclaró logrando atraer de nuevo la atención de su amiga —. Es por Darling, ¿no es cierto?

— Bueno... —. Apenada, se encogió de hombros antes de asentir —. Es... extraño...

No pudo llegar a explicar más de eso, pues en ese mismo momento la campana qué tanto había estado esperando sonó finalmente, haciendo que la futura Blancanieves se levantara de golpe de su asiento con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro.

— Ash... en serio tengo que... —. Inició haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta mientras recogía apresuradamente sus cosas de la mesa.

Ashlynn rió un poco y negó con la cabeza.

— Seguro Apple.

Apenas escuchó esa frase se despidió con una ligera inclinación antes de salir prácticamente volando del salón.

Mientras caminaba a paso un poco más rápido de lo normal en dirección a su casillero, saludando distraídamente a los no pocos estudiantes que le sonreían y saludaban en los pasillos, una parte de su cerebro no podía evitar seguir pensando en lo ridícula que era su actitud.

Sí, era cierto que en realidad Daring y ella nunca habían salido oficialmente — Y después de la desastrosa escena en la Castletería semanas atrás, en realidad se alegraba de ello—. Pero aún así, él había sido durante años su príncipe destinado, ella había asumido que estarían juntos para siempre una vez que su cuento terminara. Sin embargo, nunca había sentido esa misma ansiedad — Con algo de desesperación incluso — ante la idea de encontrarse con él después de una clase.

Una parte de ella no pudo reprimir, al tiempo que ponía la combinación en su casillero para abrirlo, una ligera y enamorada sonrisa ante el pensamiento de que eso podía ser a fin de cuentas lo que llamaban amor verdadero.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —. Preguntó una conocida voz, al tiempo que un par de delgados brazos cubiertos por guantes blancos hasta el codo rodeaban firmemente su cintura, y sentía la suave presión de unos labios dando un ligero beso a su cuello, qué cabía resaltar la hizo sonrojarse.

En vez de responder —. Como normalmente lo habría hecho, ya que le parecía grosero ignorar las preguntas de esa forma —, se giró y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de la princesa peliplateada qué había llegado junto a ella, uniendo sus labios sin darle tiempo de decir o hacer nada más.

— También me da gusto verte —. Rió un poco Darling al separarse de ella, jugando un poco con uno de los mechones de su cabello rubio.

— ¿Q-qué tal estuvo tu clase? —. Preguntó con una ligera timidez al bajar la mirada y notar la brillante espada que colgaba de su cintura.

— Bueno, fuera de que Daring se distrajo con su reflejo en el agua y tuve que evitar que la mantícora se lo comiera en un descuido... bastante aburrida. ¿Qué tal a tuya?

Apple desvió la mirada. Mentir no iba con su estilo, pero tampoco era como si quisiera admitir abiertamente que se había pasado la mayoría de la clase distraída pensando en lo que podrían hacer esa tarde cuando hubiera terminado... y la otra mitad ansiosa porque ese momento llegara.

—... Bien —. Murmuró con un encogimiento de hombros, antes de volver a unir sus labios con los de ella para distraer su atención.

Porque no, no era en parte porque lo mucho que le gustaba besarla.

— ¿Apple? —. Desvió la mirada al escuchar el tono tan divertido como burlón de la princesa Charming.

— Un poco aburrida y larga también—. Agregó con un encogimiento de hombros.

En realidad, no estaba mintiendo del todo.

— Bueno, estaba pensando... —. Agregó finalmente la Charming cuando entraron en la gran estancia y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana—. Podríamos hacer nuestra tarea juntas esta noche, en mi habitación.

— Por supuesto—. Sonrió de inmediato al asentir.

Esta vez fue Darling quien se inclinó hacia ella unir sus labios, en un beso bastante más largo que los anteriores y que, como solía pasar mucho más seguido de lo que la futura Blancanieves querría admitir, despejó su mente de todo pensamiento al instante.

Para su mala suerte, por más cómoda y tranquila que pudiera sentirse durante esos distractores — Y aunque quisiera negarlo, adictivos — besos, una vez que se separaron y los pensamientos volvieron a organizarse dentro de su cabeza recordó un pequeño detalle que podía interferir con el plan que tenían para la noche.

— ¿Apple?

Se sonrojó un poco y se encogió de hombros, recordando que entre lo distraída que había estado aquella mañana, inclusive se había olvidado de poner atención a las tareas que le habrían dejado a lo largo del día.

— ¿Pasa algo? —. Volvió a preguntar la peliplateada.

— Si termino por reprobar el curso... será totalmente tu culpa.

A pesar de no haber entendido mucho de la frase, Darling no ticket tiempo de preguntar al respecto antes de perderse en un nuevo y suave beso, que incluía incluso un ligero reclamo como pudo deducir por el matiz. Después de todo, resultaban igualmente adictivos para ambas princesas.

* * *

Sí _, de nuevo y esto quedó bastante raro... y divagante xDDD además de bastante más largo de lo que pensé que sería._

 _Pero igual espero que lo hayan disfrutado xD y si alguien lo notó, si, este fic ocurre técnicamente en la misma línea que mi oneshot Kitzie xD simplemente no pude evitar incluir ese detalle._

 _Bien, dejando de mmolestar xD nos veremos mañana con la próxima idea_


	6. Chapter 6: Knight in shiny armor

**Disclaimer:** Ever After High y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Mattel

 _Hey hey!_

 _Llegando con una enooorme disculpa por no pasar ayer D/: tras un problemilla con mi celular..digamos que perdí lo que tenía de este capitulo y tambein las ganas para reescribirlo x/D_

 _Pero bien...finalmente hoy pude completarlo..aunque se fue un poco de la idea que tenía de él x/D pero creo que..al final en realidad me gustó como quedó, y espero que sea lo mismo para ustedes x/D_

 _Sin más con que retrasarlos, disfruten!_

 ** _Tema del día:_** _Wearing eachother's clothes / Usando la ropa del otro_

* * *

 **Knight in shiny armor**

— ¿Sabes? Esto terminó siendo una mejor idea de lo que creía.

Con una pequeña risa tras ese comentario Darling dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, presumiendo al espejo de cuerpo completo su particular atuendo de ese día.

Deteniéndose dando la espalda a su reflejo, la peliplateada miró por sobre su hombro, admirando la forma en que el color rojo predominante en su vestido —. Al ser el color de su torso, de los zapatos de tacón alto y el del pliegue inferior de su falda larga hasta las rodillas y medio cubierta por un segundo pliegue de un tono más rosado —, hacía resaltar el claro tono de su piel y su cabello más de lo que lo hacía su usual vestimenta blanca y celeste. Aun así, no podía evitar notar como la cinta de igual color carmín — o manzana, podría ser un término más apropiado—, que formaba un delicado moño en su cabeza y sostenía la pequeña corona dorada, le daba un aire tierno al que realmente no estaba acostumbrada.

— El rojo te queda muy bien —. Asintió desde la cama Apple, mirándola de reojo y sonriendo mientras daba vueltas en sus manos a la prenda de metal claro y lustroso que sostenía, notoriamente parte de la armadura que normalmente llevaba Darling.

La futura Blancanieves vestía ya, como era de esperar, el clásico atuendo celeste de la Charming, de corte un poco más adulto que su ropa usual y con las mangas —. De igual material blanco plateado — hasta los codos, terminadas en un delicado tul de color rosa que resaltaba entre los colores claros del resto del vestido. Combinaba lo anterior con unas botas de color blanco plateado hasta un poco por debajo de la rodilla y una ornamentada tiara plateada con detalles en celeste sobre su cabello.

— Gracias, aunque creo que no combina del todo con el azul —. Darling tomó uno de los mechones teñidos en su cabello para analizarlo un momento.

— No, en serio creo que se te ve bien —. Negó con la cabeza la otra, dejando de lado la parte faltante de la armadura con disimulo, aunque no con el suficiente para pasar desapercibida por su novia.

— ¿Tienes problemas con eso? —. Preguntó la peliplateada al dejar de mirarse en el espejo y comenzar a caminar hacía la cama.

— Para nada —. Contradijo de inmediato la rubia, un ligero sonrojo traicionándola al instalarse en sus mejillas.

—Está bien Apple, es difícil las primeras veces —. Rió ante su terquedad, tomando la armadura de la cama —. Te ayudaré, levántate un momento.

Tomando la mano que la princesa le ofrecía Apple se levantó y, no sin algo de dificultad, le dio la espalda.

— No sé cómo caminas con ellas —. No pudo evitar comentarle al mirar sus zapatos, que tan lindos y delicados como se veían, estaban hechos del mismo resistente metal que el resto de sus accesorios —. En realidad, no estoy segura de cómo puedes moverte —. Agregó al sentir la repentina presión de la parte restante de la armadura, correspondiente a su torso y hombros, haciendo presión sobre estos últimos.

— En realidad, esta sólo es una parte de la armadura real—. Rió divertida la princesa Charming al terminar de acomodarla—. Completa es mucho peor…y luego está la espada y el escudo—. Señaló con la cabeza a donde los dos objetos mencionados descansaban contra el escritorio de Apple.

— Voy a valorar más los rescates durante las clases de princesología a partir de ahora—. Comentó la rubia al caminar difícilmente hacia los mencionados objetos, e inclinándose para levantar la espada.

— Deberías empezar con el escudo.

— Pero si la espada es mucho más linda—. Señaló Apple al levantar el arma y girarla un poco en su mano para verse reflejada en ella.

— Regla número 2 según mis clases de _Heroísmo 101_ , el escudo es la parte más importante de la armadura—. Explicó Darling al acomodar el objeto en su brazo izquierdo.

— ¿Número 2? ¿Cuál es la número 1?

— Mi padre es el profesor, creo que la respuesta debería ser obvia—. Rió burlonamente la peliplateada, obteniendo una mirada confundida de su novia—. Lucir _encantador_ mientras actúas—. Explicó al soltar una risa—. No creí necesario mencionarte esa, creo que ya la cumples bastante bien—. Agregó con un guiño, tomando su espejófono que había dejado sobre el escritorio y tomando una rápida fotografía de la ahora princesa encantadora.

— Gracias…—. Murmuró la sonrojada Apple, girándose para poder verse en su espejo de cuerpo completo como momentos antes había hecho Darling.

En realidad, tenía que admitirlo. Salvo la parte del peso extra al que dudaba que pudiera acostumbrarse, el estilo de Darling le agradaba bastante. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, pues mientras estaba entretenida acomodando un par de sus mechones dorados que parecían estar rebeldes ese día, un par de brazos rodearon su cintura y el rostro de la princesa Charming apareció junto al suyo en el espejo, su barbilla descansando cómodamente sobre uno de sus hombros.

— ¿Darling?

— Es la primera vez que me siento tan feliz con la idea de tener un _príncipe encantador_ —. Sonrió bastante cómoda.

Apple sonrió a su vez, disimulando al desviar la vista el color rojo que insistía en no desaparecer de sus mejillas.

— Bueno, entonces supongo que…estoy haciendo un buen trabajo—. Bromeó a su vez, dejando la espada recargada contra el espejo antes de girarse para encararla.

—Definitivamente.

Sin decir una palabra más, ambas se acercaron hasta terminar con los pocos centímetros que quedaban de espacio entre sus bocas, uniéndose en un suave y dulce beso.

—… ¿Darling?—. Una desconcertada Apple entreabrió los ojos, mientras avanzaba de espaldas por indicación de la otra princesa—… ¿Qué…?

— Solamente pensaba que… se supone que cuando tu príncipe encantador viene a rescatarte debes darle algo como muestra de gratitud, ¿no es cierto?

A pesar de que el particular tono travieso en la voz de la chica le provocó un claro nerviosismo—. Sin mencionar el estremecimiento que había recorrido su espalda—, fue el mismo tono lo que la impulso a no hacer nada más que responderle con un ligero asentimiento. Con una sonrisa radiante, Darling se inclinó nuevamente hacía ella mientras seguían avanzando hasta detenerse junto a la cama donde minutos antes había estado sentada la futura Blancanieves.

Y sí, tal vez estaban omitiendo algunos pequeños detalles—. Que Apple no la había "rescatado" de nada, o que técnicamente el agradecimiento acostumbrado era un beso como el que ya le había dado momentos antes, por ejemplo—. Pero en realidad eso no importaba demasiado

* * *

 _sigo sin saber como terminó asi x/D en serio_

 _Pero bien x/DD espero que les haya gustado de cualquier forma -seguira sin creerselo un largo tiempo-  
_

 _Ahora me voy a hacer el que tecnicamente es el capitulo de hoy para no atrasarme más x/D deseenme suerte para terminarlo!_


	7. Chapter 7: Pasatiempo

**Disclaimer:** Ni Ever After High ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen

 _hey hey xD pasando mas tarde de lo normal, pero pasando (?_

 _Tuve probleeemas para dar con una buena idea para esto x/D pero finalmente con mucho esfuerzo y mucha ayuda de cierta personita uwo pude tenerlo listo xD espero que lo disfruten_

 _Advertencia especial de capítulo xD vuelve a ubicarse en un AU, un poco después del anterior en realidad uwu_

 _ **Tema del día:** Making Cosplay / Disfrazandose _

* * *

**Pasatiempo**

— De entre todos los pasatiempos que podrías tener, tengo que decir que nunca pensé que este fuera uno de ellos.

Darling comentó esto con tono casual y un poco divertido, mientras miraba de reojo a su acompañante en el asiento de copiloto del elegante auto de color blanco brillante.

— No tenías que acompañarme—. Aclaró Apple, ocultando su rostro ligeramente sonrojado al insistir mirar por la ventana del vehículo.

— No dije que no quisiera hacerlo, solo señalaba que no es exactamente lo que pensé que querrías hacer para nuestra cuarta cita—. Alzó hombros en respuesta, manteniendo una tranquila sonrisa al detener el auto ante un semáforo en rojo—. Suena un poco más del estilo de Maddie Hatter o incluso de mi hermano Dexter.

— Si bueno… no soy exactamente lo que todo el mundo espera—.Se encogió de hombros aun algo incómoda.

—Siempre es divertido descubrir cosas así—. Volvió a reír Darling al pisar el acelerador del coche.

Hicieron el resto del viaje en silencio. En el caso de Apple debido a que seguía estando tan incómoda como nerviosa, y en de Darling porque —. Además de que se divertía bastante ante la actitud de su acompañante—, prefería no presionarla demasiado al respecto. Después de todo, había que admitir que el hecho de que la perfecta 'princesa' de la preparatoria Ever After fuera al parecer en secreto una amante del _anime_ entre todas las cosas era bastante increíble.

Unos minutos después, el caro Renault Safrane —. Propiedad de los padres de Darling — se detenía en el aparcamiento a la entrada a un enorme edificio, en el cual se veían entrar grupos, principalmente formados por adolescentes como ellas, vestidos de extravagantes maneras y cargando elaborados accesorios.

Apple se bajó del auto sin decir nada, mientras que Darling se demoró un minuto mirando el particular desfile que ocurría frente a ella. No pudo evitar pensar en que sus atuendos—. Que Apple había elegido y había insistido en que usara ese dia—, eran bastante sencillos en comparación a varios de los que veía pasar frente a sus ojos. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba que ese particular _disfraz_ la hacía verse completamente diferente, pues como pudo comprobar al mirarse por un momento en el espejo retrovisor, inclusive el color normalmente azul de sus ojos había cambiado por un tono violeta.

— ¿Darling? ¿No vienes? —. Preguntó con una ligera preocupación Apple al inclinarse para verla a través de la ventana de su lado del auto, sacándola así de sus pensamientos.

La Charming sacudió un poco la cabeza antes de girarse, sonriente.

— Perdona, solo revisaba que todo estuviera en su lugar. Es la primera vez que hago esto fuera de halloween—. Quitó importancia al asunto, abriendo finalmente la puerta del coche y saliendo de él.

— Tranquila, estás perfecta —. Le sonrió mas tranquila, e incluso un poco emocionada.

Darling no pudo contener una ligera risa ante la actitud de su novia, aunque intentó disimularla al acomodar un poco la larga peluca de lacio y negro cabello que llevaba puesta.

A juego con esta, llevaba un particular vestido un tanto similar a un traje estilo marinero, siendo la parte superior de color blanco y tanto el cuello de la prenda como la falda de la misma—. Que por cierto, le parecía que era bastante más corta de lo normal—, de un brillante color rojo. El particular traje contaba también con un moño de color violeta oscuro a la altura de su busto, unos guantes blancos que llegaban hasta la altura de sus codos, una tiara dorada rodeando su frente y para terminar unas sencillas zapatillas de punta en color rojo con ligero tacón.

En ligero contraste con ella—. Pues la forma básica de los trajes era esencialmente la misma—, el vestuario de Apple tenía la falda y el cuello de color azul real, y en vez de las zapatillas antes mencionadas usaba unas botas rojas de piso hasta la altura de la rodilla. Su cabello, aunque se mantenía rubio, era notoriamente por su largo una peluca que alcanzaba la altura de sus rodillas, estaba peinado en dos coletas coronadas con chonguitos, y sus ojos mantenían su usual tono celeste.

— ¿Entramos entonces?—. Propuso la rubia al acercarse para tomar una de sus manos.

— Por supuesto —. Asintió dejándose guiar—. Por cierto, ¿hay algo que tenga que saber sobre nuestros personajes? Creo haber visto algo de su serie hace años pero... no quiero hacer el ridículo.

—Bueno... simplemente necesitas saber que interpretas a...

— ¡Sailor Mars y Sailor Moon! Parece que llegué al lugar correcto.

Ambas chicas se giraron al escuchar a esa ya conocida voz, encontrándose con un muchacho de elegante smoking negro con capa incluida y un antifaz blanco sobre sus ojos color verde.

— Hopper, que coincidencia—. Saludó con una sonrisa ligeramente incómoda Apple, al mirar con atención el traje del muchacho castaño—. En verdad una gran coincidencia.

— Bueno, dicen que las grandes mentes piensan igual, ¿no es cierto?—. Les sonrió de forma claramente coqueta, aunque Darling no pudo evitar notar que el gesto iba principalmente hacia su compañera—. Se que todos sabemos de _esa relación_ entre Rei y Usagi pero... Tal vez deberíamos tomarlo como una señal del destino y pasar juntos el resto de la tarde.

— ¿Disculpa?—. Se sorprendió la Charming.

— Perdona Hopper, pero no puedo hacerlo, ya tengo planes—. Aclaró con su usual sonrisa amable Apple, y antes de que alguno de los otros dos pudiera decir algo más, tomó la mano de Darling y la guió hacia el interior del edificio.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—. Le preguntó una vez ahí la ahora pelinegra, aun confundida por todo lo que había ocurrido.

Apple la miró de reojo y soltó una ligera risa antes de soltar su mano y adelantarse entre los muchos corredores de objetos en venta que llenaban la amplia habitación. Alzando una ceja más confundida que antes Darling salió tras ella, decidida a descubrir lo que había detrás de ese asunto.

Y el hecho de que se arrepentiría cuando, momentos después, descubriera que Hopper se había disfrazado justamente del personaje que hacía de pareja al disfraz de su novia, al menos tenía una buena competencia contra la relación que esta tenía con su propio disfraz

* * *

 _Listo xD ahí está el raro resultado de mi mente xD_

 _Curiosidades del capítulo xD primeramente pensaba usar a Humphrey en lugar de Hopper... pero la actitud secundaria del príncipe sapo (que en este caso, aparecía cuando el chico estaamba disfrazado) quedaba mas para la situación xD_

 _Y otra curiosidad, a pesar de que se que en la serie de Sailor Moon existe una pareja yuri propiamente dicha, estas dos siempre fueron mi favorita xD asi que tenia que usar la oportunidad (l) ...además que a Darling no le quedaria nada ser Haruka ni a Apple Michiru uwu_

 _Bueno xD dejo de divagar boberias xD nos veremos en el próximo capítulo!_


	8. Chapter 8: Rosa y Azul

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia son de mi propiedad.

 _Hey hey! xD_

 _Volviendo con una enoooorme disculpa por el bloqueo que sufrí con este capitulo xDu que debería estar subido desde anoche pero...apenas en la madrugada de hoy fue que pude dar con una idea que me gustara del todo para hacerlo u/u_

 _Bien bien, no entretendré más por ahora xD nos vemos de nuevo abajo_

 ** _Tema del día:_** _Shopping / De compras_

* * *

 **Rosa y Azul**

— Tiene que ser este ¡Sólo mira lo adorable que es!

— ¡Pero este es mucho más lindo!

— ¡Pero es rosa Apple!

— ¿Y qué? El rosa definitivamente es más lindo que el celeste.

No era como si fuera la primera vez que iban de compras juntas. Se conocían prácticamente de toda la vida, así que inclusive antes de que empezaran a salir unos años atrás, habían pasado varias tardes visitando montones de tiendas en busca de algún objeto o regalo, o incluso sin ninguna razón ni objetivo en especial más que disfrutar viendo los escaparates.

Entonces, ¿qué tenia de particular esa situación? O mejor dicho, ¿qué había provocado que terminara de esa forma? Con una de las princesas mostrando una expresión encaprichada ante la actitud de su compañera, y esta sintiéndose tan cansada como divertida por la actitud de la primera.

— Apple, es un niño, ya lo sabemos todos —. Aclaró sin poder evitar rodar los ojos.

— Eso es lo que Dexter dice. Pero podría equivocarse —. Contradijo tercamente la rubia.

— No es lo que dice Dexter, es lo que dice el médico, creo que podemos confiar en él, ¿no te parece?

— Sigo creyendo que debería ser una niña.

Darling no pudo evitar reír ante el último comentario de su novia, hecho con un tono caprichoso a juego con su encantador mohín a los que ya estaba tan acostumbrada. Negó un poco con la cabeza y se acercó a ella, tomando de sus manos el delicado y adorable traje de dos piezas —. Además de un encantador gorrito con orejas de zorro — y de un tierno color rosa claro que Apple tenía en sus manos.

— Bueno, en realidad tienes razón, se ve realmente adorable —. Coincidió obteniendo una enorme sonrisa de parte de su compañera —. Pero eso no quita que vamos a tener un sobrino Apple, no puedes llevarle ropa de color rosa.

— Cuando resulte ser una niña te arrepentirás de no dejarme comprar el que yo quiero —. Cruzó sus brazos con fuerza, aun encaprichada.

— ¿Y no crees que sería peor que lleváramos el rosa para un niño? Entonces nuestro regalo tendría que quedar en el olvido por siempre jamás—. Cruzó a su vez los brazos.

— Claro que no. Sabes que a Cupid no le importaría, ama el rosa. —. Con esas palabras, Apple se dio la vuelta para seguir recorriendo la tienda de artículos para bebé que estaban visitando.

Darling la miró por un momento antes de suspirar. Dirigió una mirada de reojo hacia la caja de la tienda, donde la empleada que unos minutos antes les había mostrado los diversos artículos de la tienda esperaba con el resto de las compras de la pareja. Mantas, ropa y disfraces de todos tipos, biberones, encantadores muñecos de felpa de los que Apple se había enamorado a primera vista. Si en algo habían concordado su pareja y ella, era en que nada era demasiado para el pequeño que Dexter y Cupid esperaban. No por nada se trataba de su primer sobrino.

— ¿Apple? —. Llamó al Acercarse a la molesta y encaprichada rubia, que parecía entretenerse mirando una enorme colección de juguetes de todos tipos —. Vamos, no puedes estar en serio tan enojada —. Alzó una ceja al observar como la chica se negaba a mirarla—. De acuerdo, admito que exageré un poco…

— Bastante.

—…Con la parte del olvido y todo eso—. Terminó de decir, sonriendo traviesamente a la interrupción de la otra—. Pero no puedes negar que tengo un punto.

— Lo sé—. Suspiró pesadamente la rubia al girarse finalmente—. Es solo que…supongo que tengo una pequeña debilidad por las niñas ¿bien?—. Admitió al encogerse de hombros—. No me malentiendas, me encanta lo de tener un nuevo sobrino. Es solo que hay tantas cosas adorables para niñas que…simplemente me parece un desperdicio no poder comprarlas también—. Terminó de decir mientras miraba los pasillos llenos de objetos de color rosa y lila.

— Entiendo—. Asintió—. Bueno, puedes verlo de esta forma. Dudo mucho que sea el único sobrino que vayamos a tener. Para la próxima podría ser una niña.

La princesa rubia pareció pensarlo por unos momentos. Aun mirando con ligera pena a algunos de los lindos vestidos de princesa y demás cosas que no debían comprar.

— Además…— Agregó la princesa peliplateada al desviar la mirada, un poco nerviosa—. La próxima vez, siempre podría ser nuestro turno.

El rostro de Apple mostró una clara sorpresa ante la última frase de su novia. Quedándose sin palabras y sin mayor reacción que el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas una vez que su cerebro procesó la idea.

— B-bueno…—. Intentó hablar unos segundos después, aunque sin conseguir ningún resultado.

Si Darling podía decir algo de aquella salida, era que había logrado salirse con la suya en esa discusión—. Cosa bastante rara cuando se salía con Apple White—. Es más, por extraño que resultara para todos menos para la rubia princesa, ni siquiera se tomaría la molestia de reclamar la razón cuando, tres meses después, Dexter y Cupid se volvieran los orgullosos padres de una encantadora princesa de cabello rosado.

* * *

 _Si, tengo que decirlo xD adoro la pareja de Dexter y C.A. Cupido (L) así que tenia que poner esto xD  
_

 _y como fun fect del día xD eso que Apple menciona sobre las niñas, es justamente lo que una de mis hermanas suele decirme ya que tengo debilidad por los niños xDDD_

 _Bueno, se que quedó un poco bobo y corto además x/D pero para compensar, al menos intentaré subir otro capitulo antes de irme a dormir u/o deseenme suerte con ello_

 _Y nos veremos para la proxima!_


	9. Chapter 9: Secreto

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios de Ever After High siguen sin pertenecerme (uwu)b

 _lo logré xDD casi me dormía en el intento (cerebro troll) pero pude terminar uno de los capítulos que debía para subirlo uwu espero que les guste_

 ** _Tema del día:_** _Hanging out with friends / Saliendo con amigos_

* * *

 **Secreto**

Si existía una cosa en la que todas las chicas de Ever After High podrían coincidir, era en que no había mejor manera de pasar la tarde que en una de las Sombretásticas fiestas de té de Madeline Hatter. Ni siquiera Duchess Swan podía resistirse—. Al menos, no por completo—, al encanto de la alegre y particular hija del Sombrerero Loco.

Y, a pesar de la dificultad que sentía la famosa hija de Blancanieves en lo referente a entender a los habitantes del País de las Maravillas —. Y a la consecuente frustración que desgraciadamente acarreaba lo anterior, Apple no estaba acostumbrada a no entender algo—, estaba de más señalar que tanto ella como Darling disfrutaban de tener ese tipo de reuniones con sus compañeras.

Aunque por extraño que pudiera parecer, ambas princesas se notaban ligeramente tensas ante la idea de asistir a la fiesta que la sombrera había decidido organizar en conmemoración a alguna extraña fiesta maravillana. De nuevo, Apple se sentía un tanto frustrada ante los sinsentidos de algunos asuntos del Pais de las Maravillas.

— Podríamos no asistir—. Ofreció Darling mientras caminaban lentamente hacia el conocido café del padre de Maddie.

— Eso sería muy grosero—. Negó de inmediato Apple al mirarla de reojo—. Además...

— ¿No confías en que Maddie y Briar no digan nada?

Apple hizo una ligera mueca. La idea de no confiar en alguien—. Especialmente si una de esas personas era nada más y nada menos que su Mejor Amiga Para Siempre Jamás—, no le gustaba en absoluto. Pero no podía ocultar su nerviosismo ante la idea de que mencionaran parte de su relación por accidente, a pesar de que sabía bien que ambas habían prometido no hacerlo.

 _"Genial Apple, estás totalmente paranoica."_

No pudo evitar soltar un ligero suspiro al sacudir su cabeza, decidiendo que en verdad la decisión dependía más del primer argumento que había dado, sería demasiado grosero faltar a una fiesta a la que ya había confirmado asistir.

Aun así... la idea de escaparse con Darling a hacer cualquier otra cosa sonaba más atrayente de lo que debería.

— ¡Apple, Darling!

Afortunadamente para ella—. O desafortunadamente, según lo viera—, el alegre llamado de Maddie desde la puerta de la cafetería le ahorró las molestias de seguir con el que comenzaba a ser un debate interno.

* * *

En realidad, un par de horas después y estando sentada a la larga mesa de colorido mantel que el sr. Hatter había colocado para la ocasión con Darling a su derecha y una alegre Briar a su izquierda, Apple tendría que admitir que lo que sentía no era más que paranoia—. Y justificarse detrás del hecho de que ella y Darling llevaban menos de una semana saliendo—. Además del hecho de que ni Maddie ni Briar habían hecho siquiera un comentario hacia ellas sobre el hecho de haberlas visto besarse unos días atrás, la fiesta de té transcurría tan _sombretástica_ como siempre.

— ¿Un poco más de té?—. Preguntaba en ese momento el padre de Maddie, que amablemente se había ofrecido a servir a las invitadas de su hija para que esta pudiera divertirse, al otro lado de la mesa.

— ¡Maddie! ¡Earl Grey estaba durmiendo en mi taza de nuevo!—. Señaló Lizzie con una ligera mueca indignada al alzar al animalito en su mano.

— Meow, si quieres yo puedo encargarme de él, _Princesa—._ Ofreció con una sonrisa maliciosa Kitty Cheshire.

— ¡Kitty! ¡No juegues con eso!—. Regañó Raven viendo con reprobación a la traviesa felina, que desapareció de inmediato dejando detrás solo su sonrisa.

— Earl Gray, pequeño travieso—. Reía la divertida hija del sombrerero al tomar aun mascota de la mano de la princesa de corazones.

— Si pasa otra vez, los dos perderán la cabeza —. Amenazó como era su costumbre la pelinegra, ofreciendo la taza al padre de Maddie para que volviera a llenarla.

— Yo cambiaría de taza si fuera tu Lizzie, tener un ratón dentro de ella no puede ser muy higiénico —. Señaló con su acostumbrada franqueza Cedar Wood.

Un coro de risas siguió a la frase de la incómoda hija de Pinocho, tanto por esta como por la reacción de la nombrada princesa, que se había sonrojado fuertemente ante el repentino llamado de atención y —. Como todos esperaban que hiciera—, había condenado a muerte a todos los asistentes a la fiesta.

Sí, realmente era una reunión de té al estilo de los maravillanos totalmente normal. Un poco más allá, Duchess y Faybelle peleaban por el último trozo de tarta de frambuesas, Ashlynn y Briar tenían junto con Darling y ella una entretenida conversación sobre moda, uno de sus temas favoritos. Además, para resaltar lo alegre y perfecto del momento, podía confirmar que no tenía motivos para inquietarse sobre la posibilidad de que algo sobre su secreto saliera a la luz, incluso debido a la cercanía de sus sillas podía entrelazar cómodamente sus dedos con los de la princesa peliplateada que tenía a su lado por debajo de la mesa.

Había sido una completa paranoia su deseo de faltar a esa reunión.

— ¿Más té para la feliz pareja? —. Preguntó el sonriente Mad Hatter al acercarse con su extraña y llamativa tetera a donde Apple y Darling estaban.

De acuerdo, definitivamente había hablado demasiado pronto.

* * *

 _Listo xDD sigo creyendo que quedo un poco corto (864 palabras) para el tema que era... pero al mismo tiempo me gustó bastante lo que resultó xD_

 _Y si, no pude evitar de nuevo hacer una ligera alusión a otro de mis fica xD (esta vez a confusión) pero... dejando de promocionarme(porque alguien tenía que hacerlo).. que tal quedó? xD con esto voy un día menos atrasada_

 _Y mañana pasaré a dejar el próximo capítulo :D asi que de momento, me despido por unas horas!_


	10. Chapter 10: Accidentes mágicos

**Disclaimer:** Nop, hasta ahora Ever After High sigue sin pertenecerme uwu

 _Tengo que decir que esperaba poder terminar esto antes de que acabara el dia xD (bloqueo de inspiración y el hecho de que estuve fuera parte de la tarde) pero bueno xD al final terminé pasándome por unos 10 minutos, lo que... no está tan mal cierto? xDD_

 ** _Tema del día:_** _With animal ears / Con orejas de animales_

* * *

 **Accidentes mágicos**

Había muchas cosas que podían salir mal en una clase de Villanería General. Educar a los hijos de los villanos más malvados de todos los cuentos era un trabajo bastante peligroso, por lo que el resultado que la última clase en realidad podía considerarse como un daño mínimo.

Al menos, eso se repetía Apple al momento de mirarse en el espejo de su habitación esa mañana, para verificar que su imagen fuera tan perfecta como siempre. O al menos, lo más perfecta que podía ser, teniendo en cuenta ese minúsculo detalle que decoraba su cabeza —. Y que evitaba que pudiera acomodar correctamente el lazo rojo que sostenía su delicada corona dorada sobre su cabello—.

No pudo evitar dar un pequeño aunque pesado suspiro ante la visión de las dos encantadoras orejas pequeñas, un poco alargadas y de un tierno color café claro —. Orejas de ciervo, si había que ser específicos —, que sobresalían entre sus rizos dorados, a ambos lados de su cabeza. Y si eso no era suficiente, también estaba la pequeña y blanca cola que afortunadamente se ocultaba debajo de la falda de su vestido y con ello le evitaba más problemas con su imagen.

Pudo notar como a pocos metros de ella, Raven le dirigía una mirada preocupada mientras terminaba de acomodar su cabello. Parecía estar a punto de disculparse de nuevo por haber sido la responsable del hechizo que la había dejado en esa situación, aunque —. Seguramente debido a la insistencia de Apple sobre como debería sentirse orgullosa y no mal por lo que había logrado hacerle —, se limitó a sacudir un poco la cabeza y tomar sus libros del escritorio.

— Nos vemos después Apple —. Se despidió con un pesado suspiro al cerrar tras de sí la puerta de la habitación.

— Que tengas un día maravilloso Raven —. Alcanzó a despedirse la rubia, antes de volver a mirarse en el espejo una última vez.

Tras intentar de nuevo acomodar un poco el lazo rojo de su cabello, decidió tomar finalmente sus cosas e imitar a su compañera de cuarto, saliendo al que sería el primero de los—. Aproximadamente —, siete días hasta que el efecto del hechizo se pasara.

— Hey.

El llamado la hizo dar un pequeño salto involuntario, girándose rápidamente hacia el origen del sonido.

— Darling, ¿Qué haces aquí? —. Preguntó con desconcierto a la peliplateada que la esperaba recargada contra la pared opuesta a su puerta.

Una parte de ella pudo notar que había algo claramente diferente en el aspecto de su novia, aunque por increíble que le pareciera, tardó varios segundos antes de dar finalmente con la razón de su presentimiento: la larga cola de un tigre blanco sobresalía por debajo de su vestido moviéndose lentamente de un lado a otro, y sobre su cabeza podían apreciarse —. Aunque medianamente camufladas con su cabello casi blanco — las mullidas orejas del mismo animal.

— ¿Qué te pasó? —. Preguntó sorprendida como confundida al mirar ambas partes animales de la chica —. O mejor dicho, ¿cómo fue que terminaste así?

Sería demasiada, demasiada casualidad que el mismo accidente que le había ocurrido a ella con Raven pasara por segunda vez en menos de 24 horas, ¿cierto? Pero el actual aspecto de la Charming parecía sugerirlo.

— Con un poco de ayuda de parte de Ginger Witch entre algunos otros compañeros —. Sonrió totalmente tranquila la otra princesa, moviendo un poco sus orejas felinas como si intentara hacerlas resaltar.

— ¿Ayuda? Estás diciendo que...¿Tú pediste que te hicieran eso? —. En gesto poco normal en ella, arrugó ligeramente el ceño al no comprender la situación.

— Bueno, digamos que escuché por ahí sobre el pequeño lío durante la clase de Villanería General de ayer y, a pesar de que estoy segura de que nada puede salirle mal a Apple White y que te darás cuenta de eso en unos minutos, pensé que te gustaría tener un poco de apoyo moral —. Sonrió traviesamente al decir eso, como si fuera consciente del problema que la rubia había armado sobre ese tema.

Y teniendo en cuenta que Darling no solamente era su novia desde hace varios meses, sino una de sus compañeras de escuela y amigas desde que tenía memoria, era bastante probable que en verdad pudiera conocer su reacción con toda certeza.

— Además, no podía perder la oportunidad de descubrir que tipo de _espíritu animal_ me correspondería —. Agregó después de un momento la peliplateada, sonriendo al enroscar la punta de su larga cola en torno a una de sus muñecas.

— ¿Espíritu animal? —.Apple se encogió de hombros, más confundida aún ante la nueva información—. Estás diciendo que... ¿Literalmente yo sería un ciervo y tu un tigre?

— Al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Ginger —. Asintió Darling bastante cómoda—. A decir verdad, creo que nos queda bien.

—... Supongo —. Asintió vagamente la rubia, un poco distraída al pensar en el peculiar detalle de tratarse de una pareja que, aunque de forma geográficamente incorrecta, representaba a un cazador y una presa, dejándola a ella con el último papel—. Tal vez demasiado.

— ¿Eh? —. Fue el turno de Darling de desconcertarse ante las palabras de su compañera.

— ¡N-nada!—. Negó de inmediato la rubia al sacudir su cabeza—. Deberíamos irnos, las clases deben estar a punto de empezar—. Sonrió fingiendo no notar el sonrojo que había aparecido en sus propias mejillas, tomando una de las manos de la aun confundida Darling para guiarla hacia las escaleras, e ignorando también de paso los intentos de esta porque contestara a sus preguntas.

* * *

 _No, no pude contenerme a poner esos detalles finales con ligero doble sentido por parte de Apple xDD si alguien de casualidad los noto xD ¿que puedo decir? La situación quedaba para ello xDD_

 _Sin más que decir, me despido hasta que traiga el próximo capítulo xD espero poder tenerlo un poco más temprano_

 _Hasta entonces!_


	11. Chapter 11: Compromiso

**Disclaimer:** Y aun todo esto sigue sin ser de mi propiedad uwu

 _Hola hola xD_

 _Bien, a pesar de que siento que divague demasiado con esta situación xD y que le faltó un poco de Darpple...bueno, confio en que les guste xD asi que solo dejando la advertencia de regreso al UA moderno, dejo de molestarlos._

 ** _Tema del día:_** _Wearing Kigurumis / Usando kigurumis/disfraces de animales_

* * *

 **Compromiso**

Existe un momento en la vida de todo adolescente, aun en el caso de ser hijos de algunos de los más importantes políticos de la ciudad, en el que se necesita urgentemente una manera de ganar dinero por su propia cuenta.

Sin embargo, si había algo en lo que la rebelde hija del congresista Charming y la perfecta 'princesa' de la alcaldesa White concordaban, era que esa necesidad no justificaba en absoluto lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

— Cuando Maddie dijo que podía conseguirnos un trabajo para el fin de semana no era esto lo que tenía en mente —. Comentó con una ligera mueca Darling al sentarse en una silla y apoyar su mentón sobre ambas manos, notándose incómoda.

— Esperaba algo un poco menos... —. Empezó a decir Briar al encogerse de hombros, mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había colocado dentro de la carpa roja y blanca donde se encontraban —. Bueno, esperaba algo que no incluyera disfraces de animales —. Suspiró al acomodar un poco el esponjoso cuello amarillo claro de su disfraz de lo que parecía ser una conejita marrón de larguísimas prejas terminadas en más motitas de algodón amarillo.

— Bueno, para ser justas, en realidad no son disfraces de animales —. Señaló Raven sin estar muy segura de como defender la idea de su mejor amiga. La chica de rubias violetas vestía un singular disfraz de lo que parecía ser un dragón de los colores azul oscuro, violeta y negro, el cual tenía tres cabezas, dos ocupando el lugar de sus manos.

— En eso tiene razón, si somos sinceras, son pokemon —. Asintió Apple al acercarse también al espejo para asegurarse que su disfraz de color amarillo-naranja y con grandes orejas de ratón negras estuviera bien acomodado —. Más específicamente, Dedenne, Loppuny, Hydreigon... —. aclaró al señalarse primero, después a Briar y a Raven—...y Ninetales —. Señaló por último a Darling, quien permanecía sentada con claro desánimo y jugaba distraídamente con una de las nueve largas colas de su traje de color crema, cuya capucha con el rostro de un elegante zorro colgaba descuidadamente a su espalda.

— Bueno, en realidad ese no era el punto —. Suspiró Briar —. Debimos hacerle caso a Ashlynn y conseguido un empleo en el centro comercial a principios del verano.

— Bueno, ¿quién hubiera pensado que One Reflection tendría una presentación especial en la ciudad el fin de semana antes de volver a clases? —. Agregó Darling al levantarse finalmente.

— Vamos chicas, esto no es tan malo—. Intentó animarlas la rubia al poner sus manos en las caderas y mirarlas con la expresión resuelta y confiada por la que era tan conocida en la escuela —. Véanlo de esta forma, son pocas horas y pagan bastante bien, lo único que tenemos que hacer es sonreír a los niños y estaremos en el concierto de One Reflection antes de que nos demos cuenta.

— ¡Así se habla Apple! ¡siempre supe que había un poco del espíritu del País de las Maravillas dentro de ti!

Las cuatro chicas se giraron hacia la entrada de la carpa, encontrándose con una sonriente Maddie Hatter, quien vestida como la conocida mascota de la franquicia que las había contratado para esa promoción especial de su nueva sucursal, Pikachu, daba pequeños saltitos y aplaudía al discurso de su compañera

—. Los chicos y yo estábamos preguntándonos por qué tardaban tanto y vine a buscarlas —. Aclaró después con su acostumbrado tono alegre y despreocupado.

— Estábamos a punto de salir Maddie, sólo terminábamos de arreglarnos —. Raven sonrió a su amiga mientras señalaba los guantes que llevaba como parte de su traje, los cuales mostraban las dos cabezas restantes de su disfraz.

— ¡Entonces dense prisa chicas! ¡Blondie Lockes inclusive vino a la presentación para tomar fotos y escribir algo en su blog sobre nosotros! —. Avisó la emocionada Maddie, sin darse cuenta de que su emoción no se Contagiaba exactamente a sus compañeras.

— ¿Estaremos en el blog de Blondie? —. Preguntó sin aliento Briar.

— ¡Así es! ¿No es increíble? —. La de cabello azul y violeta malinterpretó el tono de su compañera, antes de asomarse un momento por la entrada —. Bueno, tengo que volver, Lizzie y Kitty están teniendo problemas con los globos ¡No tarden mucho! —. Sonrió ampliamente al darse vuelta y salir de la carpa, tan felizmente como sólo ella podía llegar a hacer.

— No hay forma de que cometa un suicidio de la moda como este para Internet —. Aclaró terminantemente Briar al cruzar sus brazos con fuerza.

Apple se encogió de hombros, en parte por la decepción de que su discurso anterior no hubiera hecho suficiente efecto en sus amigas y en parte también preocupada al igual que su amiga de que sus fotos terminaran en el blog más famoso de la preparatoria Ever After. No muy segura de que hacer dirigió su mirada hacia Darling en busca de apoyo, a pesar de que la peliplateada parecía tan reacia a realizar su trabajo como Briar.

Aunque afortunadamente para la rubia, una de las ventajas de tener una relación romántica con Darling Charming, era que podía contar con que, como sería de esperarse de su apellido, su valiente princesa la rescataría a final de cuentas.

— Bueno... —. Comenzó a hablar finalmente la peliplateada —. Hace varias semanas Apple me convenció de hacer un cosplay con ella... y en realidad no fue tan malo. Nos tomamos varias fotografías e incluso algunas terminaron en Internet también. Así que no es mucha diferencia.

— ¡Exacto! —. Señaló de inmediato la del disfraz de Dedenne al sonreír con más confianza —. Vamos Briar, tu también lo haz hecho antes conmigo.

— Si, pero esos trajes eran lindos, no como estos —. Insistió la castaña.

— Vamos Briar, ¿hazlo por One Reflection? —. Intentó Darling.

— O por el hecho de que ya prometimos hacerlo, no podemos quedar mal ahora —. Recordó Apple al cruzar sus brazos.

— Ambas tienen buenos puntos ahí —. Señaló Raven al asentir.

— Entonces tal vez podrías ser la primera en salir —. Sugirió Briar con una sonrisa traviesa, consciente de que a la de mechas moradas tampoco le llamaba demasiado la idea de salir vestida así.

Y justo como esperaba, Raven se sonrojó un poco antes de girarse hacia la 'princesa' White.

— Tal vez Apple debería ser la primera, ella fue la de la idea de aceptar este trabajo para empezar —. Se desprendió de inmediato de la responsabilidad.

La ojiceleste parpadeó un par de veces, tomada por sorpresa ante esa 'traición' de su amiga. Inconscientemente buscó de nuevo el apoyo de su novia, aunque de nuevo para su desgracia, había ciertos límites para lo que este podía lograr.

— ...Está bien —. Aceptó con un suspiro, mirándose un momento en el espejo para acomodar un poco su disfraz antes de acercarse a la entrada de la carpa.

Espió por un momento hacia afuera, alcanzando a ver a Kitty Cheshire, quien vestida con el felino traje color crema de un Meowth, jalaba por todo el lugar la mano de una un poco sonrojada pero igualmente cómoda Lizzie Hearts —. Cuyo disfraz naranja y con una flama falsa al final de la larga cola representaba a un Charmander —. Un poco más allá Maddie hacia saltos y volteretas que eran fotografiadas por alguno de los asistentes de Blondie, y una Bunny Blanc con un disfraz de tortuga azul —. O Squirtle —. Repartía globos blancos y rojos a los niños que se acercaban. Solo Alistair Wonderland faltaba en la escena, aunque no dudaba que estuviera disfrutando tanto con la situación como sus compañeras. Definitivamente, nunca terminaría de entender a ese grupo de estudiantes transferidos.

 _"Bueno, eso no importa Apple. Simplemente debes dar el ejemplo ahora, no por nada fuiste elegida como co-presidenta del consejo estudiantil este año"_

Usando esos pensamientos para darse un poco de ánimo, la rubia tomó una profunda respiración antes de salir finalmente. Aunque una parte de su cerebro no podía evitar repetirle una y otra vez que tenía que asegurarse de no terminar en esa situación de nuevo.

Estúpido One Reflection.

* * *

 _Tengo que decirlo xD quería poner a Darling de Ninetales desde el capitulo del cosplay realmente xD asi que no pude desaprovechar esta oportunidad xD_

 _Que les pareció? xD espero que les haya gustado a pesar de que, en serio, faltó un poco de Darpple en él xD_

 _Bien, sin más que decir, nos veremos mañana con el siguiente!_


	12. Chapter 12: Blair's Witch Spell

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Ever After High son de mi propiedad uwu solo juego un rato con ellos

 _Hey!_

 _Si, se que se me está haciendo costumbre hacer esto xDu pero ayer no tuve mucho tiempo ni concentracion para escribir esto (que realmente, se me complico mas de lo que creia xD) asi que apenas logré terminarlo ahora. Sigo sintiendo que quedó un poco raro xD pero aun asi, espero que puedan disfrutarlo_

 ** _Tema del_** _ **día:**_ _Making Out / Besuqueándose_

* * *

 **Blair's Witch Spell**

No estaba muy segura de cómo debía sentirse. No era que se tratara de la primera vez que terminaba en esa situación, pero no sabía claramente si eso debería representar algo bueno o algo malo.

Además, tampoco era como si su concentración fuera suficiente para poderse decidirse por una de las dos opciones. Su mente, que de por si llevaba nublada desde que había tomado un trago de _esa extraña bebida rosa_ que Briar le había ofrecido para probar, y que definitivamente había empeorado después de que tomó la tercera— ¿O había sido la cuarta?—, copa de esa misma sustancia, apenas si lograba concentrarse lo suficiente para formar un par de palabras entendibles.

— Darling…

Y definitivamente, el hecho de que esa fuera una de las pocas palabras que podía recordar—, sin mencionar que era la que más solía escapar de sus labios—, no era exactamente un punto a favor ni de la situación, ni de su cerebro.

—Es…espera…

Incómodamente intentó retroceder un poco, aunque de inmediato recordó que su espalda estaba ya atrapada contra la pared que tenía detrás. Abrió ligeramente sus ojos, intentando llegar a ver con la vista nublada algo más allá de la alborotada melena de cabello plateado que tenía a pocos centímetros, mientras un par de suaves labios se entretenían repartiendo besos desde su mejilla hasta su cuello.

Un rayo de lucidez cruzó su mente en el momento en que se dio cuenta de algo particular, aun entre la penumbra del cuarto.

¿En qué momento habían llegado hasta una habitación?

— ¿Pasa algo?—. Darling se separó un poco, lo suficiente para poder ubicar el rostro de la princesa rubia.

— ¿Estamos en tu habitación?—. Su tono notoriamente confundido llamó la atención de la Charming.

— Sí, hace un rato estábamos en bailando allá abajo cuando dijiste que tal vez deberíamos subir…para estar solas—. Explicó tan desconcertada como estaba la otra.

— ¿L-lo hice?—. Preguntó sin cambiar su expresión, al menos no más allá del tono rojo que cubrió inmediatamente sus mejillas y que, afortunadamente para ella, no era notable gracias a la oscuridad de la habitación.

Darling asintió antes de ladear ligeramente su cabeza, mirando con interés a la ahora nerviosa princesa, cuyos sentidos parecían empezar a reaccionar apenas un poco.

— Vaya—. La peliplateada soltó una ligera risa al comenzar a relacionar algunas cosas— Nunca debí dejar que Briar y Poppy te convencieran de probar ese coctel.

— _Blair's Witch Spell_

— ¿Disculpa?

— Creo que así se llamaba—. Contestó al fruncir un poco el ceño, tratando de forzar su memoria.

— No es como si esa fuera la parte importante Apple—. No pudo evitar burlarse un poco—. ¿Cuántos te tomaste?

Esta vez simplemente se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza. Por alguna razón, esa parte seguía bastante borrosa dentro de su memoria.

Además, cierta parte de su cerebro no podía evitar quejarse un poco del rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Específicamente, la parte de ella que minutos atrás, había decidido reducir su amplio vocabulario a seis simples palabras, tres de las cuales eran simplemente "Darling".

Y ya que esa cierta parte de su mente parecía ser en ese momento más fuerte que el resto, no puedo evitar, cuando notó como los labios de su novia se entreabrían —seguramente para decirle algo más—, abrazarse a su cuello con toda la fuerza que sus brazos le permitían y sellar su boca con un beso que sólo podría ser descrito como "hambriento".

— Apple…—. Trató de llamar de nuevo su atención la Charming, haciéndose un poco hacia atrás para separarse.

— Sabes…extraño—. Murmuró la rubia con una ligera risa.

— Bueno…también estuve tomando un poco—. Explicó al encogerse de hombros, volviendo a confundirse ante el extraño cambio en la actitud de su novia.

— Me gusta—. Agregó intentando de nuevo acercarse a sus labios.

— No sé por qué…pero ahora siento como si fuera a aprovecharme de ti o algo así—. Comentó Darling al volver a separarse un poco. Era algo que su simple instinto como _princesa encantadora_ no estaba demasiado dispuesto a hacer.

— ¿De qué hablas?—. Apple frunció en seño. De nuevo, esa parte de su cerebro que parecía seguir ganando la batalla al resto comenzaba a desesperarse.

— De que mañana seguramente no recordarás nada—. Señaló con un suspiro.

— ¿Y qué? Digo…aun si eso pasara, sólo estoy contigo—. Sonrió la princesa siguiendo sin soltar su cuello, avanzando con ella cuando dio un paso atrás—. Tengo a mi valiente heroína para cuidarme.

Tal vez era el encantador tono lento y un poco tambaleante—. Seguramente debido al alcohol—, con el que hablaba, o tal vez más bien era el ligero calor que sentía emanar de sus mejillas cuando la princesa rubia se inclinó de nuevo hacia ella y que, debía admitirlo, siempre había encontrado adorable. No estaba segura de cual de todas las opciones sería la correcta.

De lo único que estaba segura era de que, para el momento en que se separaron del nuevo beso que Apple había iniciado apenas le había dejado la oportunidad, ya se encontraba acostada de espaldas sobre una de las camas individuales de la habitación —Y cabía resaltar, ni siquiera estaba segura de cuál de las dos era—. También era claramente consciente de la cercanía de la chica sobre ella, que la había remplazado en su anterior tarea de recorren con húmedos besos todo el largo de su cuello hasta su clavícula, y fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de que el vestido celeste y negro que unos minutos atrás llevaba puesto al parecer había desaparecido.

— Apple…—. Más que un llamado como habían resultado los anteriores, ese sonido salió de su garganta en u tono mucho más bajo y profundo, al sentir como la otra princesa succionaba y mordía ligeramente la base de su cuello.

La rubia sonrió traviesamente al alzar la mirada y volver a unir sus labios con los de ella, dejando ambas que los pensamientos se deslizaran fuera de sus mentes con una facilidad que podría resultar incluso un poco alarmante.

Un extraño ruido y —, principalmente—, la repentina luz que llenó la habitación hizo que ambas se separaran de golpe, girándose hacia la puerta ahora abierta de la habitación, donde Faybelle Thorne las observaba con un rostro que se debatía entre el shock, la diversión y el desagrado.

— Agh, Darling—. El hada malvada rodó los ojos—. Cuando menos podrías avisarme que van a estar _ocupadas_ para no aparecerme por aquí hasta mañana—. Se quejó al darse la vuelta—. Y no es que me molesten ustedes exactamente ni nada pero… ¿cuando menos podrían recordar no hacer _eso_ en _mi_ cama?—. Agregó mirando por sobre su hombro un momento antes de volver a salir y cerrar la puerta.

Darling miró en shock a la puerta unos segundos más antes de girarse hacia Apple, que parecía encontrarse en el mismo estado. Aunque claro, afortunadamente para la princesa ella seguramente se habría olvidado de todo en menos de doce horas.

Eso se ganaba por ser tan ridículamente débil ante ella.

* * *

 _En serio xD me disculpo por el raro nivel de bobadas que esto seguramente incluye...y por lo poco explicito qu quedó xDDDu realmente fue más complicado de lo que esperaba xDDD  
_

 _Pero bien, para compensar un poco, subiré otro capitulo que realmente creo que quedo un poco mejor xDDD asi que, nos leemos en unos minutos_


	13. Chapter 13: Familia

**Disclaimer:** SI, esta vez una parte de las cosas si me pertenece xD aunque definitivamente no son Apple y Darling, que siguen siendo propiedad de Mattel

 _Listo, aqui trayendo el segunto capitulo prometido..y disculpandome porque es el más largo que he tenido hasta ahora x/D pero realmente, sentí que no tenia nada más que agregarle, asi que espero que les guste tambien chicos uwu_

 ** _Tema del día:_** _Eating ice cream / Comiendo helado  
_

* * *

 **Familia**

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ante el llamado, la pequeña figura de cabello dorado y vestido violeta claro y blanco de princesa se congeló en su lugar, dejando de intentar alcanzar la parte alta de la nevera de la cocina con ayuda de una pila de cajas.

— ¿Glimmer? —. Volvió a llamar desde la entrada de la cocina cierta figura de cabello plateado, mirando a la más pequeña con los brazos cruzados aunque sin poder reprimir de todo una divertida sonrisa en sus labios.

— N-nada mami—. Sonrió nerviosamente la pequeña rubia al darse la vuelta y poner sus manos tras su espalda, parpadeando de forma coqueta presumiendo sus ojos celestes y fingiendo inocencia.

— Claro, supongo que no estabas intentando comerte el helado que creo que aclaramos era para el postre de esta noche, ¿cierto? —. Siguió Darling igual de divertida.

La pequeña rubia soltó una risilla nerviosa y negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

— No era para mí —. Aclaró aun con total inocencia —. Era para Kenny.

— ¿Qué cosa era para Kenrick?—. Apple se acercó a la escena, completando el cuadro familiar al cargar en sus brazos a un pequeño de alrededor de un año, de rizos plateados y vestimenta de color turquesa que hacia resaltar el celeste de sus ojos.

—Al parecer, el helado para después de la cena—. Sonrió Darling entrecerrando los ojos traviesamente.

— A Kenny le gusta el helado napolitano—. Asintió con mucha seguridad la niña.

— ¿Ah, sí?—. Apple alzó una ceja, antes de girarse hacia el bebé en sus brazos— ¿Tu hermana dice la verdad corazón?

El pequeño peliplateado ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo tan encantadoramente como sólo un miembro de la familia Charming podía hacer antes de asentir con la cabeza un par de veces, estirando sus manitas hacia la pequeña Glimmer.

— ¿Ves Darling? No sé cómo pudiste dudar de ella—. Apple rió un poco al acercarse y dejar al peliplateado en los brazos de su pareja—. Si Glimmer dice que Kenrick quiere un poco de helado, entonces hay que hacerle caso—. Agregó riendo ligeramente al acercarse a la niña rubia ty besarle la mejilla antes de bajarla de la pila de cajas que había formado.

— Apple…—. Darling miró con seriedad a la rubia.

— Darling—. La nombrada parpadeó un par de veces, en gesto inocente claramente heredado por su hija, al abrir el congelador y sacar el famoso contenedor de helado.

La peliplateada no pudo hacer más que rodar los ojos y suspirar pesadamente ante la actitud de la otra.

* * *

— Vamos, deja de poner esa cara Darling—. Pidió Apple riendo tan traviesa como divertida, al tomar una cucharada del enorme tazón de helado que compartía con el pequeño Kenrick

Darling negó con la cabeza.

— Cualquiera pensaría que la señorita que siempre decía que siguiéramos las reglas y las tradiciones entendería que no debe de consentir de esta forma a su hija—. Le señaló al apoyar su mentón en una de sus manos, mirando como frente a ellas en la gran mesa del comedor, Glimmer sonreía ampliamente y devoraba un tazón casi tan grande como el de su madre.

—Sólo es un poco de helado—. Rió la rubia notándose un poco apenada—. No es como si fuera a hacerles daño—. Agregó al bajar la vista y dar otra cucharada a su bebé.

— Eres un caso perdido Apple—. Darling volvió a rodar los ojos, cruzando sus brazos tan divertida como frustrada por la actitud de la otra.

— Relájate—. Sonrió la hija de Blancanieves al inclinarse un poco hacía su esposa, como evidenciaban los anillos dorados en las manos de ambas chicas, y besarle una de las blancas mejillas—. Vamos Darling, también tu amas el helado napolitano, deja de resistirte.

— Lo repito, eres un verdadero caso perdido—. La Charming rió al negar con la cabeza, quitándole de la mano la cuchara con la que estaba comiendo a la rubia y robando un poco de su tazón de helado.

Aunque tal vez debería admitir que era ella quien era una causa perdida en realidad. Sin importar el tiempo que había pasado desde que habían empezado a salir, seguía sin poder mantenerse firme en contra de Apple White.

* * *

 _BD agradecimiento especial para mi linda gemelita twincestica xD sabes que parte de esta idea fue tuya uwu asi que espero que te haya gustado lo que idee para "su turno" xDD  
_

 _y bueno, como curiosidad sobre los niños´Glimmer White y Kenrick Charming, Glimmer significa destello/brillo uwu tenia ganas de usarlo en algun lugar desde hace tiempo, mientras que el Kenrick significaria Heroe, lo que me parecio un lindo significado para combinar con sus apellidos uwu_

 _Bien, sin mucho más que decir xD nos veremos con el proximo capitulo xD deseenme suerte para no bloquearme con el tema_


	14. Chapter 14: Primera cita

**Disclaimer:** Ni Ever After High ni ninguno de sus personajes son de mi propiedad uwu

 _si, llegando en el limite pero trayendo el capitulo nuevo xDD está vez, con un leve, muuuuuy leve toque de slash xDDD en serio, soy pésima para él asi que es leve_

 _Pero aun así, espero que disfruten xDD diviértanse!_

 ** _Tema del dia:_** _Genderswaped / Cambio de Género_

* * *

 **Primera cita**

El espejo de cuerpo completo le devolvía la imagen de un chico no muy alto y de cuerpo esbelto, con la piel tan blanca como la nieve y el cabello de un hermoso tono rubio dorado, perfectamente peinado hacia su derecha. Los ojos celestes resplandecían con un particular brillo de nerviosismo, mientras alisaba por la que le parecía que era la milésima vez una arruga en la manga de su saco color rojo manzana bordado conhilo de oro y acomodaba el nudo de la corbata dorada.

— Vamos Apfel, no puedes estar en serio tan nervioso.

Miró de reojo hacia el lado más oscuro de su habitación, donde un pelinegro y cabello corto y alborotado y vestimenta de aspecto mas rebelde —. En colores negro, plateado y violeta —, aunque igualmente elegante que la suya.

— N-no estoy nervioso —. El rubio negó con la cabeza, frunciendo un poco el ceño al girarse hacia su compañero de habitación.

— Claro —. El de ojos violetas sonrió de lado de forma traviesa, mirando entretenido como su amigo volvía a mirarse rápidamente en el espejo, para proseguir a acomodar un poco la dorada corona que llevaba en su cabeza—. Parece que alguien te hubiera echado un maleficio.

— Bueno... si ese fuera el caso tendría que sospechar de ti —. Señaló medio en broma y medio en serio el ojiceleste —. ¿Qué dices Crow? ¿Finalmente aceptaste tu destino y vas a envenenarme?

El nombrado se limitó a rodar los ojos, un poco cansado de repetir esa conversación. Después se dio la vuelta en la silla que ocupaba y tomó el espejófono que descansaba sobre su escritorio.

— Cualquiera pensaría que serías tu el que estaría cambiando de opinión —. Comentó distraídamente mientras miraba interesado la pantalla del aparato —. ¿No fuiste tu quien le pidió esa cita a Dash para empezar?

Apfel se congeló en su lugar, un encantador sonrojo—, aunque molesto para él —, cubrió sus mejillas al tiempo que trataba de pensar en una respuesta, claro, sin mucho éxito.

En realidad, el tema de 'quién le había pedido a quien' era bastante relativo. A Apfel le gustaba creer que en realidad todo había comenzado por causa de Dashing —. En gran parte, porque de esa forma podía desligarse de la responsabilidad por la situación en que se había metido —. Había sido Dash quien había comenzado cuando había confesado su enamoramiento por él, aunque hubiera sido por insistencia del propio Apfel. Y después de eso —, y del largo tiempo que le había tomado al rubio aceptar que correspondía a sus sentimientos —, en realidad había sido de nuevo Dashing quién lo había besado cerca de las caballerizas del castillo. Aunque por otro lado... ¿un beso podía considerarse propiamente como una invitación a salir?

Como odiaba que su cerebro le traicionara de esa forma.

— Por cierto Apfel —. Crow llamó su atención, sacándolo de sus pensamientos —. ¿No se suponía que se encontrarían en la entrada de la escuela a medio día? Porque creo que se te está haciendo tarde.

Al tiempo que decía eso, el pelinegro levantó su espejófono en dirección suya, dejando que viera como el reloj digital marcaba las 12:06 PM.

— ¡Tengo que irme! —. Se sobresaltó el rubio, dándose una última mirada en el espejo antes de salir apresuradamente de la habitación.

definitivamente, llegar tarde a su primera cita no era la mejor manera de empezar una relación.

* * *

Varios tramos de escaleras más tarde—. Con los correspondientes largos pasillos y no pocos saludos que había tenido que repartir en ellos —, Apfel caminaba por los verdes terrenos que rodeaban la escuela en dirección a la verja y del camino que conducía al pueblo. Aun avanzando con prisa hasta el momento en que reconoció a una figura cómodamente recargada contra la entrada.

— ¡Dashing!

El muchacho de cabello plateado, un poco largo y revuelto, alzó la mirada al escuchar el llamado, mostrando una resplandeciente sonrisa _marca Charming_ que hacía incluso resplandecer un poco más sus celestes ojos.

— Por un momento creí que te habías arrepentido de esto—. Admitió claramente aliviado al encogerse de hombros antes de enderezarse, sacudiendo un poco y acomodando su camisa celeste, la cual llevaba con los primeros botones abiertos y a juego con sencillos pantalones blancos y unas botas de montar negras.

— S-solo me retrasé un poco hablando con Crow—. Se excusó mientras miraba el atuendo de su acompañante y no podía evitar compararlo con el suyo propio—. Lo siento.

Tal vez se había vestido demasiado elegante para la ocasión.

— Está bien, me alegra que estés aquí—. Dashing negó con la cabeza de inmediato, manteniendo su alegre sonrisa.

— N-no era como si fuera a dejarte plantado—. Fue lo único que logró salir de su boca, mientras desviando la vista jugaba distraídamente con la manga de su saco.

— Contaba con eso —. El Charming rió ligeramente, divertido por el aparente nerviosismo de su cita—. Por cierto, te ves bastante bien—. Halagó después de un momento, acercándose y tomando una de las manos del otro príncipe.

— G-gracias—. Murmuró nerviosamente, aun negándose a alzar su vista para verlo, pues aunque por relativamente pocos centímetros Dashing era claramente más alto que él —. Tu igual.

Se quedaron un par de segundos en silencio después de eso, uno demasiado entretenido con el rumbo que parecían tomar las cosas, y eolo otro demasiado incómodo como para que se le ocurriera algo más que decir en ese momento. Finalmente, fue Dash quien rompió el silencio nuevamente.

— ¿Estás listo para irnos entonces?

Apfel se limitó a asentir tímidamente, fijando su vista en la mano que permanecía unida a la del peliplateado y siguiendo su indicación cuando comenzó a caminar. Fue hasta el momento en que escuchó un conocido sonido—, un relincho—, que alzó la mirada solo para encontrarse con el corcel blanco de su ahora...¿novio? Esperándoles a pocos metros de la entrada.

— Pensé que iríamos a pasear por el pueblo un rato—. Señaló confundido.

— Y eso haremos —. Asintió Dashing acercándose al caballo—. Pero, si vas a salir con un príncipe encantador, entonces tendrás que hacerlo al estilo Charming—. Terminó de explicar, montando el corcel con una naturalidad creada a base de la práctica —. ¿Nos vamos?

Apfel miró la mano que el príncipe le extendía, sonrojandose ligeramente mientras dudaba sobre si debía tomarla o no.

— ¿No sería más cómodo para ambos si voy en mi propio caballo?—. Objetó finalmente cruzando sus brazos.

— Misma respuesta anterior—. Sonrió cómodamente el peliplateado—. Tienes que hacerlo al estilo de los Charming, tómalo o déjalo.

Sí, en realidad la respuesta sencilla estaba al alcance de su mano en ese momento. Todo se reducía a decir no y podría volver cómodamente a la seguridad de su destino preescrito.

Así que por supuesto, sintiendo como el color rojo de sus mejillas aumentaba, tomó la mano que le ofrecía para subir con él.

* * *

 _BD si, de nuevo me guié un poco con 'Confusión' xDD la situación de la primera cita era algo que quería poner... y funcionó aqui :'D_

 _Tengo que decie que tenía planeado hacer un genderswap desde hace tiempo xD asi que pueden tomar esto como un adelanto para mis futuros planes que incluirán a Apfel, Crow, Dashing, y muchos mas en el futuro xDD esperenlo!_

 _xDD dejando eso de lado, que tal estuvo? Sigo creyendo que soy mala con el slash/yaoi xDD pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y nos veremos mañana con otro dulce tema uwu -porque me persigue el dulce- así que, hasta entonces!_


	15. Chapter 15: Personajes

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes usados o referidos en esta historia son de mi propiedad uwu solo me divierto con ellos

 _Hey hey uwu_

 _Con unos minutos de retraso xD (curiosidad, terminé esto exactamente a las 11:59 PM... pero escribir las notas y publicar lleva su tiempo) traigo el capitulo del dia xD siento que me desvíe un poco del tema xDD pero realmente, de las ideas que se me ocurrían esta me pareció la mejor 6w6u asi que espero que les guste BD_

 ** _Tema del dia:_** _In a different clothing style / Con un estilo de vestir distinto_

* * *

 **Personajes**

No eran pocas las celebraciones que se daban a lo largo del curso en EverAfter High. Aunque el baile de bienvenida—, o Tronecomming—, el festival de las manzanas, o el siembre esperado ballet del lago encantado eran algunas de las más nombradas y esperadas por los estudiantes, existían en realidad muchas otras de menor reconocimiento.

Ese era el caso del revuelo que recorría de arriba abajo al castillo y a todos sus ocupantes: una particular celebración recientemente instaurada—, una idea de Maddie Hatter, como co-presidenta del consejo real estudiantil, en realidad—, que tanto los Rebels como Royals de la escuela habían estado ansiosos por celebrar desde que tuvieron noticia de ella.

Uno de los grandes salones del casillo resplandecía con bellas decoraciones de todos colores—, algunos de los estudiantes presentes comentaban como Maddie y Apple habían conseguido el balance ideal entre la extraña y atrayente locura del País de las Maravillas, y la tranquilidad del elegante estilo principesco del reino de Blancanieves para la ocasión—. La figura de una luna creciente podía distinguirse por los amplios ventanales que llegaban hasta el techo, y una gran cantidad de adolescentes disfrutaba ya de la alegre atmósfera y de la fantástica música que Melody Piper proporcionaba a la fiesta.

— Pareces tensa —. Señaló Briar mirando de reojo a su mejor amiga—. ¿No se supone que el punto de un baile, y de cualquier fiesta, es relajarse?—. Agregó al codearla de forma cómplice.

El aspecto de la hija de la Bella Durmiente era un tanto particular esa noche, pues usando un largo aunque sencillo vestido de estilo _country_ que combinaba los colores rosa, celeste y blanco, de hombros descubiertos y un estilo mucho más tierno y aniñado de lo que era común ver en ella, y combinándolo con el delicado bonete rosa pastel y un largo cayado decorado con delicados lazos y campanillas, se parecía más a Lilly-Bo Peep que a ella misma.

Apple White no se quedaba atrás. En realidad, su aspecto era todavía más diferente que el de su compañera, constando de unas mallas y una camisa de color verde hoja —, con las mangas arremangadas hasta la altura de los codos—, por debajo de un sencillo chaleco de color arena, botas cafés y un particular sombrero de estilo fedora también verde, y completando su atuendo con un carcaj con varias flechas colgando a su espalda y el bello arco que llevaba en su mano derecha.

—Estoy... relajada—. Contradijo Apple al negar con la cabeza, ganándose una mirada incrédula de su amiga—. Es solo que... Bueno... esto es un poco extraño—. Se encogió de hombros al jugar distraídamente con la manga de su traje.

— Hey, lo extraño significa divertido Apple—. Briar alzó hombros, quitando importancia al asunto —. Es como si estuviéramos teniendo un baile de disfraces—. Agregó riendo ligeramente.

— Ya empiezas a sonar como Maddie —. Comentó la princesa rubia buscando tanto molestar un poco a su amiga como desviar su atención.

Sin embargo, más allá del ligero sonrojo y de la pequeña risa que la castaña soltó, su plan no tuvo el resultado esperado.

— Bueno, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas después de todo—. Volvió a quitar importancia —. Y puede que me contagiara un poco su entusiasmo por el _Baile de intercambio_ y todo eso. Pero no quiere decir que no tenga razón al decir que deberías relajarte y divertirte más.

— Pero... —. Apple se encogió de hombros, mirando su particular atuendo un momento —. ¿Robbin Hood? ¿En serio?—. Cruzó sus brazos al soltar un suspiro. El personaje que, como a todos los demás, le había tocado interpretar no era exactamente de su agrado.

— Yo creo que te queda genial—. Comentó una tercera voz al unirse a la platica, un par de brazos cubiertos por las mangas azules de un saco y las blancas de una camisa de manga larga rodeando la cintura de la futura Blancanieves.

— Darling—. Briar saludó con un gesto de la mano, mirando de forma analítica el traje que portaba la princesa Charming— ¿James Hook?

— Con un toque de mi propio estilo —. Asintió la peliplateada al separarse de su novia y quitándose el sombrero de ala ancha y con una elegante pluma por decoración al hacer una reverencia.

Su elegante traje de pirata incluía un largo saco azul real con detalles en plata, los pantalones eran de color negro y las botas de bucanero resaltaban por tener el mismo tono negro que su sombrero. Además, había remplazado su tradicional espada por un elegante florete que colgaba de su cintura.

— Definitivamente lo hiciste bien—. Asintió la de mechas rosas.

— Bueno... también tuve un poco de suerte, no hay tanta diferencia entre un temerario pirata y una temeraria heroína—. Rió un poco la peliplateada.

— Tienes razón, tal vez para la próxima vez deberíamos considerar poner mas atención a que los intercambios sean lo más locos y diferentes posibles.

La frase, dicha por una voz que las tres princesas conocían bien, pareció venir raramente desde arriba. El trío alzó la vistá con desconcierto, solo para ver como una figura vestida en un llamativo traje arabigo de prnceaa eki color violeta brillante caía justo junto a ellas.

— ¿No te parece Apple? —. Preguntó con naturalidad Maddie Hatter al levantarse del suelo y alisar un poco si ropa, un pequeño top y pantalón árabe violetas, con zapatillas de punta en espiral y una delicada tiara de oro sobre sus rebeldes rizos azules y violetas.

— Maddie, ¿de donde vienes? —. Preguntó una confundida Darling por las tres.

— ¡Oh! Me preguntaba como se vería la fiesta desde aquel candelabro—. La hija del sombrerero señaló con una de sus manos al que colgaba justo sobre ellas—. Asi que subí a averiguarlo, se ve increíble por cierto, y entonces las escuché hablando justo debajo de mi y bajé a saludar-¡Achú!

— ¿Estás bien Maddie? —. Preguntó una preocupada Apple.

— S-si—. La nombrada cerró los ojos un momento —. Solo es... mi alergia a los piratas—. Agregó riendo ligeramente al volverse hacia Darling, quien parpadeó confundida.

— ¿Sabes que no soy un pirata real, cierto?—. Señaló.

— ¡Oh, si!—. Maddie asintió un par de veces —. Yo lo sé per-¡Achú! ...pero creo que mi alergia... no lo sabe —. Rió un momento, antes de volver a estornudar.

— Creo que... será mejor que nos separemos entonces —. Señaló una Briar tan divertida como preocupada, tomando la mano de la maravillana —. ¿Está bien?

— Hablaremos sobre los planes para el próximo año otro día—. Asintió Apple—. Con menos piratas.

—¡Seguro!

— Asegúrate de que se relaje, Darling—. Briar señaló con un gesto a su mejor amiga antes de darse vuelta e iniciar el camino hacia la pista de baile junto con si pareja.

— ¡Lo haré! —. Asintió la princesa, tomando a si vez la mano de Apple.

— Pero, me estaba divirtiendo —. Aclaró la rubia al encogerse de hombros y desviar la mirada—. Es solo que ser Robin Hood definitivamente no va conmigo—. Agregó con un cierto tono caprichoso.

— No voy a decir que no es un poco raro verte así—. Coincidió Darling —. Pero eso no significa qie no te quede bien—. Agregó al abrazar cómodamente su cintura con ambos brazos—. Porque me encanta.

— No es verdad—. Contradijo Apple, haciendo que Darling entrecerrara los ojos traviesamente.

— Regla número uno Apple, nunca se contradice al capitán del barco—. Aclaró con una fingida seroedad al señalar su sombrero. La rubia negó con la cabeza zsin poder reprimir una pequeña risa —. Además, sigues siendo una princesa, la princesa de los ladrones, asi que en realidad no es tan diferente—. Señaló tras un momento—. Solo relájate y disfrútalo.

Sabiendo que aun estaría un poco reacia a aceptar sus palabras, Darling se inclinó hacia su novia, dando un siave beso a sus labios buscando terminar de relajarla. Sobraba decir lo bien que su plan funcionó.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a bailar también? —. Preguntó la Charming tras separarse.

Desviando la vista, algo aturdida aun, Apple asintió vagamente. Después de todo y como había comprobado varias veces, era mucho más fácil disfrutar las cosas cuando Darling estaba cerca.

* * *

 _Si, aun creo que fue un poco raro xDD y con toques MaddiexBriar uwu porque sencillamente ese par me encanta xD tenia que hacerlo :'D_

 _xDD esperando que no haya quedado tan bobo y simple (además qie más que diferente estilo de vestir, lo siento como disfraz xD) me despido hasta el capitulo de mañana uwu_

 _Nos veremos entonces :D_


	16. Chapter 16: Despertares complicados

**Disclaimer:** Ni Ever After High ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen uwu y todo lo demás

 _Si, sigo retrasandome xDu qué decir? Literalmente mi inspiración se negó a cooperar estos días... pero claro, estando a punto de dormir decidió qie quería terminar este capitulo asi que... bueno, tenía que aprovechar xDu_

 _Admito que quedo algo raro xD y honestamente, desviado del tema, pero en realidad creó que-incluso para haberlo terinado a las 2:15 de la madrugada, no está tan mal BD.. xDD espero que les guste_

 ** _Tema del día:_** _During their morning ritual / Durante sus rituales matutinos_

* * *

 ** _Despertares complicados_**

— ...¿No extrañas ese tiempo en el que simplemente se querían y se llevaban bien? —. Preguntó Darling al despertarse esa mañana, de una forma que no era poco común en su vida actual: con el molesto grito de una conocida voz que se dirigía en su dirección.

Bostezando somnolienta, se dio la vuelta en la enorme cama hasta quedar de frente al delicado y hermoso tocador blanco y dorado, donde su esposa, la ahora reina Apple White, estaba sentada dando los últimos toques a su maquillaje —, mientras un par de avecillas azules y amarillas le ayudaban a trenzar y acomodar su dorado cabello—.

— Bueno, siempre supimos que la adolescencia sería difícil —. Comentó la rubia al encogerse de hombros y levantarse, mirando hacia las enormes puertas cerradas de la habitación.

Justo en ese momento, la mencionada puerta se abrió de par en par, mostrando a una figura que podría fácilmente ser un Apple de unos 12 o 13 años de edad, de no diferenciarse de su madre por los mechones rojos que decoraban su lacio cabello rubio. La joven princesa estaba ya completamente arreglada, usando un vestido hasta la rodilla de color blanco con detalles en dorado y plateado en las mangas y la base de la amplia falda.

— Glimmer, ¿cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no entres así a las habitaciones? —. Señaló seriamente Apple mirando a su hija.

— Lo siento —. Se disculpó la menor al encogerse de hombros —. ¡Pero Kenny tomó mi espejófono nuevo otra vez!

— ¡Yo no tomé nada! —. Aclaró al cruzarse de brazos la segunda figura en aparecer: un niño de uno años, de cabello tan plateado como el de su madre y que vestía un elegante traje azul y blanco, con la corbata color oro colgando desatada a ambos lados de su cuello —. Estuve pidiéndoselo como una hora y ella no hizo caso. Ni siquiera estaba usándolo.

— De cualquier forma no tenías por qué tomarlo —. Insistió Glimmer al rodar los ojos —. Sabes que detesto cuando tocas mis cosas.

El niño rodó los ojos exasperado, mientras apartaba de su rostro un par de mechones largos de su cabello.

— Exagerada —. Murmuró entre dientes.

— Para empezar —. Darling se acercó a sus hijos tras anudar su bata de seda blanca sobre su pijama —. ¿Para qué necesitabas el espejófono de tu hermana? —. Preguntó al acacharse a la altura del pequeño para anudar la corbata deshecha.

— Quería enviarle un mensaje a Reg antes de la escuela —. Alzó hombros el niño —. Glimmer no es la única que tiene vida social, ¿saben?

— Si eso viene de nuevo a lo de que no tienes tu propio espejófono, primero recuerda el último que perdiste cuando tu y Reg insistieron en jugar cerca del pozo mágico —. Le recordó Darling con seriedad.

— O del anterior que se te cayó en el río del bosque encantado durante ese paseo escolar —. Agregó Apple al mirar con una sonrisa traviesa a su hijo menor.

— Fueron accidentes —. Se quejó Kenrick al dar un paso atrás y aflojar un poco el nudo a la corbata hecho por Darling.

— Accidentes o no, no habrá espejófonos nuevos para ti por un largo rato —. Terminó decididamente Darling al incorporarse nuevamente —. Lo que tampoco quiere decir que puedas tomar el de Glimmer sin su permiso.

La niña rubia entre tanto, sonreía claramente orgullosa de ser la que quedaba bien librada en aquel asunto, sensación que sin embargo fue eliminada cuando sintió una seria mirada de Apple White sobre ella.

— En tu caso Glimmer, ¿qué es lo que siempre te he dicho sobre tus deberes como futura Blancanieves?

— Qué... se supone que debo escuchar y procurar la felicidad de todos mis súbditos —. Contestó al rodar los ojos tras un momento de silencio —. Esa regla no debería aplicarse con hermanos menores —. Agregó después, por lo bajo.

— Pero se aplica —. Se apresuró a remarcar Kenrick con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Si ustedes dos se escucharan más uno al otro se evitarían muchas peleas—. Siguió Apple al cruzar sus brazos—. Si no estabas usando el teléfono podías habérselo prestado a Kenny y todo habría terminado mejor o más rápido.

— Así que, no queremos escuchar más sobre este tipo de peleas, ¿de acuerdo? —. Darling manteniendo su seria expresión.

— Sí mamá —. Suspiraron ambos niños al mirarse de reojo.

Apple asintió satisfecha, mientras que Darling permanecía un tanto escéptica a la respuesta de sus hijos.

— Entonces terminen de arreglarse y bajen a desayunar, los acompañaremos en unos momentos —. Pidió ya con si acostumbrada sonrisa amable la rubia.

Los dos príncipes asintieron y se dieron la vueltan murmurando un 'adiós' mientras caminaban hacia la puerta, aunque la tensión no dejaba por completo el ambiente, dejando claro que aquella no sería probablemente la última pelea que tendrían que solucionar entre ellos aquel día.

— Está bien—. Apple habló una vez que la puerta de la habitación volvió a cerrarse, cruzando sus brazos y girándose hacia su pareja mientras reía ligeramente—. Si extraño esa época en la que simplemente se querían y se llevaban bien todo el tiempo.

Darling se unió a su risa, negando ligeramente con la cabeza ante la situación que vivían. No era como si hubiera creído que todo el asunto del matrimonio y la maternidad fuera a ser fácil ni nada por el estilo. Pero realmente, tampoco hubiera pensado que llegaría el momento en que resolver las continuas peleas entre sus dos hijos se volvería tan parte de su rutina matutina como lo eran, por ejemplo, el cepillar su cabello o cambiarse de ropa. Cosas que por cierto, aun le hacia falta hacer.

Definitivamente, sería un día largo.

* * *

 _Insisto, un poco ido del tema xD pero hey, este sigue siendo algo asi como un ritual matutino (? Uno impuesto por sus lindos y caprichosos hijos xDD_

 _Bien, esperando poder traer pronto el próximo capítulo, me despido por ahora -porque debo dormir un poco xDD) aso que...nos veremos en el próximo (owo)/_


	17. Chapter 17: Ganar

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios de Ever After High siguen sin pertenecerme uwu

 _Hey hey :D_

 _Si, notoriamente no estoy yendo por el tiempo x/D pero que decir? Mi inspiración dice que no le gusta que le pongan límites (literalmente) así que simplemente... creo que traeré estos cuando vaya terminandolos, como ahora xD_

 _Advertencia de capítulo uwu exceso de melosidad... y de divagaciones por sueño u/u pero espero que lo disfruten igual_

 ** _Tema del día:_** _Spooning / Acurrucados en cama_

* * *

 **Ganar**

Hasta el momento en que comenzaron a vivir juntas, nunca le puso real atención a todos los comentarios de Raven Queen sonmbre lo que representaba despertar con una miembro del linaje de Blancanieves.

No era exactamente que le molestara que su novia despertara siempre con el sol, y además entonando esa dulce y alegre canción que resultaba hipnótica para las criaturas del bosque, provocando que muchas de ellas acudieran al llamado de su princesa para ayudarle en sus rutinas y acompañarla en sus cantos. Bueno, al menos no era que todo lo anterior le molestara, era simplemente la parte de 'despertar con el sol'.

Siendo sinceros, Darling no se consideraba a si misma una persona exactamente madrugadora, por lo que ajustarse a la rutina de Apple no había sido exactamente fácil para ella. Aunque finalmente lo había logrado, y mejor aun, había encontrado una forma de cambiarla ligeramente en su favor.

— Darling...

Sonrió sin abrir los ojos o hacer ningún tipo de movimiento, manteniendo su frente pegada a la nuca de la chica acostada frente a ella mientras abrazaba su cintura firmemente con ambos brazos. Sabía que incluso con lo encaprichada que seguramente estaría en ese momento, Apple tendría que admitir que era bastante cómodo.

— Darling, es tarde —. Insistió la rubia tratando de soltar las manos que estaban firmemente entrelazadas sobre su estómago, aunque sólo logró que el abrazo que ñema daban se volviera mas fuerte —. Estoy hablando en serio.

— No, no estás —. Habló finalmente la peliplateada al moverse un poco hasta que su rostro quedó acomodado perfectamente en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de su pareja —. Ni siquiera tienes nada importante que hacer hoy —. Siguió con un tono un tanto caprichoso, que sería mucho más común de escuchar en Apple que en ella en realidad.

— Y aun así sigues diciendo que yo soy la infantil.

Aun negándose a abrir los ojos, Darling soltó una pequeña risa que hizo cosquillas en el oído de su pareja.

— Lo mantengo —. Contestó con simpleza. Acomodándose un poco más, bien dispuesta a seguir durmiendo.

Apple rodó los ojos, intentando de nuevo levantarse, y al no lograr hacerlo decidió recurrir a medidas más extremas.

— Apple... quiero dormir —. Se quejó Darling ocultando su rostro contra el cuello de su novia para evitar la luz, que se colaba por los doseles ahora abiertos de la cama.

— Entonces podrías simplemente dejarme salir de la cama y podrás volver a dormir tranquilamente—. Ofreció con tono igualmente encaprichado la rubia.

— Estoy demasiado cómoda para eso—. Negó con la cabeza al atraer un poco más cerca de sí a su pareja—. En serio Apple, no es como si fueras a perderte de algo por quedarte diez minutos más.

— Solo que la última vez que acepté tus 'diez minutos más', se transformaron en una hora—. Le recordó con un pesado suspiro—. Y en realidad si tengo cosas que hacer, o tenemos —. Remarcó intentando girar su cabeza para ver a su novia, aunque sin mucho éxito en su tarea—. Todavía nos quedan muchos preparativos que hacer y...

Se detuvo en seco cuando sintió como los suaves labios de la otra princesa empezando un ya conocido camino por su nuca y su cuello.

— ¿Darling? —. Preguntó entre nerviosa y desconcertada por lo repentino de la acción, obteniendo solo un ligero '¿Mmm?' como respuesta—. ¿Qué estás...?

— Bueno, al parecer no vas a dejarme dormir—. Respondió soltando un pesado suspiro—. Así que se me ocurrió hacer algo más interesante que eso—. Continuó abriendo apenas uno de sus ojos celestes y sonriendo ligeramente cuando pudo notar el ligero tono rosado que subió por sus mejillas.

Siguiendo divirtiéndose con ella, soltó eolo agarre de una de sus manos en su cintura, solo para llevar la extremidad hacia su rostro y apartar un poco los rizos dorados que se entrometian en su camino. No pudo evitar notar con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras volvía a su tarea anterior de depositar besos a lo largo de todo su cuello, como su compañera no volvía a intentar separarse a pesar de que ya no la mantenía atrapada.

— Darling... no juegues—. Exigió la rubia sintiéndose extrañamente congelada.

— No estoy jugando, hablo muy en serio.

— Ahora no es momento para eso.

— En serio despiertas de mal humor—. Bromeó la peliplateada dando otro suspiro—. ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera consentirte un poco? Ni siquiera puedes decir que no estás cómoda.

— ¿Mencioné la parte en la que tenemos muchos preparativos por terminar?

— Faltan casi seis meses, tenemos tiempo de sobra para hacerlo otro día —. Insistió caprichosamente—. O cuando menos, a otra hora.

— ¿Qué clase de personas dejan para el final los preparativos de su...?—. Una nueva interrupción, está vez en la forma de una ligera mordida en el lóbulo de su oído descubierto —...Darling.

— Una hora más—. Probó sin dar importancia al tono de advertencia en la voz de la otra—. Después nos levantamos y revisamos todos los aburridos preparativos para todas las fiestas que tendremos durante los próximos veinte años si tu quieres.

La White rodó los ojos ante el intento de negociación de su pareja, aunque realmente, tenía que admitir que su concentración estaba comenzando a flaquear—. O bueno, al menos ella intentaba convencerse de que apenas comenzaba—.

Darling por otro lado, parecía disfrutar completamente con la situación.

—... Está bien—. Accedió finalmente la rubia, dándose vuelta para quedar de frente a su novia—. Sólo una hora más.

— O tal vez dos —. No pudo evitar agregar la peliplateada, sellando los labios de la otra con un profundo beso antes de que tuviera tiempo de negarse de nuevo.

Supuso al mismo tiempo que podía interpretar el encogimiento de hombros de la otra princesa como una aceptación a su proposición anterior, lo que la hizo sonreír ligeramente dirante el beso. Había encontrado una gran forma de ganar esas discusiones.

* * *

 _Si, creo que quedó un poco vago xDD pero confío en que les gustara BD_

 _Espero tener mañana listo el próximo, si la inspiración coopera xD asi que deseenme suerte (8)_

 _Hasta entonces!BD_


	18. Chapter 18: Estímulos positivos

**Disclaimer:** Ni Ever After High ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece uwu

 _BD si, es tarde, es demasiado corto (en serio, ni siquiera llega a 700 palabras), y no tiene mucho sentido x/D pero espero que aun asi disfruten del capitulo uwu_

 ** _Tema del dia:_** _Doing something together / Haciendo algo juntos  
_

* * *

 **Estímulos positivos**

— Cuando hablaste sobre que estudiáramos juntas, la verdad es que tenía en mente algo más como la fiesta de estudios que Briar organizó una vez.

Mirando por sobre su hombro al lugar donde su novia la esperaba, sentada a la orilla de su cama y con una sonrisa un poco irónica, la futura Blancanieves no pudo evitar soltar una ligera y divertida risa, negando con su cabeza al tiempo que sacaba de la estantería el libro que había estado buscando.

— Bueno, hacer una fiesta entre sólo dos personas no suena exactamente divertido después de todo—. Se encogió de hombros con naturalidad al sentarse en la silla que había junto a la cama y frente al escritorio.

— Sabes que no era eso de lo que estaba hablando—. Aún sonriendo y alzando una de sus cejas, Darling cruzó sus brazos.

Sí, era verdad que los exámenes finales estaban acercándose a una maléfica velocidad, y que además ellas dos la habían pasado _un poco_ distraídas desde el momento en que habían iniciado su relación—. Darling había acabado por comprender, a final de cuentas, el comentario que Apple había hecho una vez sobre reprobar el curso—.

Sin embargo, eso no quitaba que cuando tu novia mencionaba la idea de estudiar juntas, aun si era por todo lo mencionado anteriormente, la parte del estudio fuera una de las menos agradables en el panorama. Si no es que era peor, lo que resultaba muy posible.

— Nunca hubiera pensado que tuvieras tantos problemas para concentrarte en el estudio—. Mencionó Apple al girar su silla en la dirección de la peliplateada, quien alzó hombros.

— Soy más una chica de acción.

— Que de cualquier forma, necesita estudiar para sus exámenes—. No pudo evitar remarcar la rubia, un tanto divertida—. Pero no te preocupes, si Raven encontró la forma de que Briar pudiera mantenerse despierta durante una sesión completa de estudios, confío en que podré lograr lo mismo con mi dulce princesa encantadora.

— Bien, tengo que admitir que captaste mi atención con eso—. Darling parpadeó un par de veces, antes de apoyar elegantemente su mentón en una de sus manos—. Continúa.

— ¿La respuesta es hilo de oro?—. Preguntó más que responder la peliplateada, no muy segura mientras jugaba con la elegante pluma azul real que tenía entre los dedos.

— En realidad, siendo más exactos la respuesta sería hilar hilo de oro—. Apple alzó hombros al bajar el libro del que había leído la pregunta para que su compañera pudiera verlo—. Pero esa estuvo bastante cerca, supongo que podría contar como un medio punto—. Sonrió satisfecha al tiempo que asentía.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que obtenga solo la mitad de mi premio?—. Darling alzó una ceja, con una sonrisa tan traviesa como confundida decorando sus labios.

Apple se limitó a rodar los ojos antes de inclinarse hacia su novia, dando un sonoro beso a una de sus mejillas.

— No era tan difícil de adivinar—. Comentó después de volver a su lugar y retomar el mismo libro.

— Supongo… pero realmente tendré que esforzarme por obtener los puntos completos entonces —. Darling suspiró fingiendo una exagerada decepción, causando una divertida risa en su acompañante.

— Ese era el objetivo después de todo.

En realidad, tenía que admitir que el plan de la rubia princesa para hacer que se centrará en esa sesión de estudios había resultado mucho más fructífero de lo que cualquiera de ambas había pensado. Sí, seguramente sonaría tonto para la mayoría de sus compañeros, aunque no de extrañar para nadie la enorme debilidad que algo tan simple como un beso representaba para cualquiera de ambas princesas. Y el sistema de "estímulos positivos" —, como Apple los había llamado—, era definitivamente una buena utilización de esa llamada debilidad.

— Bueno, suficiente descanso. Siguiente pregunta—. Sentenció Apple atrayendo de nuevo la atención de su novia.

Darling se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y poner atención a la pregunta. Después de todo, la parte de recibir un beso como recompenza al contestar correctamente una pregunta, era solo una pequeña parte en comparación con el motivo por el que Apple había decidido dar con ese "sistema de puntos".

Las cosas siempre podían ponerse un poco más _interesantes._

* * *

 _BD queda a la imaginación lo que pueda ser ese último premio (? uwu(queria agregar algun doble sentido asi desde que comenzó xDD)_

 _Funfact del capitulo: alguien ha visto la serie de Gekkan shojo nozaki kun? xDDD porque justo de cierto epi de ahi fue que saque la idea de que quería verlas estudiando para este capitulo xDDD si no la han visto, veanla para que entiendan el chiste 7w7 y mueran de risa (?_

 _Dejando las bobadas de lado x/D no tengo más que decir sobre esto y es tarde asi que...creo que tengo que irme yendo o/o_

 _nos veremos en el proximo drabble BD_


	19. Chapter 19: Baile

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes usados en esta historia son de mi propiedad y esto es totalmente sin fines de lucro uwu

 _Hey hey_

 _Realmente no se que decir hoy xD asi que solo diré... que el capítulo vuelve al AU moderno para la ocasión xDD disfruten!_

 ** _Tema del día:_** _In formar wear / Usando ropa formal_

* * *

 **Baile**

Era bien sabido por todo el mundo que existían ciertas fechas especialmente importantes para, al menos, la mayoría de las chicas. Igualmente, era bien sabido que gran parte de esas fechas incluían atuendos caros y extravagantes, además de horas de preparación previas a dichos eventos.

Y una de las ventajas de que su pareja en esa particular noche especial fuera otra chica, era que contaba además con alguien que comprendiera a la perfección la importancia de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

— ¿Estás segura de que esto no trae mala suerte? —. Preguntó de nuevo Apple, mientras sus hábiles dedos paseaban por la larga cabellera plateada de su cita para esa noche, colocando los prendedores en los lugares correctos para sujetarla con elegancia.

— Bueno, tal vez lo haría si fueramos a casarnos o algo así —. Respondió Darling con una risa divertida ante la actitud de su novia—. Pero estoy segura de que ver a tu pareja para el baile de graduación antes del gran evento no provoca mala suerte.

— Sólo estaba jugando —. Aclaró Apple fingiendo naturalidad mientras ignoraba el ligero pero notorio sonrojo que había pasado a cubrir sus blancas mejillas.

— Claro —. Concedió Darling conteniendo otra ligera risa al no querer hacer enfadar a su pareja. Definitivamente no esa noche.

— Bien, estás lista.

Con esas palabras, la rubia hija de la alcaldesa dio un paso hacia atrás para dejar a su novia lugar Para levantarse del banquillo de madera blanca y acolchado en un tono perlado que había estado ocupando, mientras dejaba el cepillo con el que había estado trabajando sobre la mesita de noche.

La chica de cabello plateado se levantó y caminó hasta pararse frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que ocupaba la pared opuesta a la cama de sábanas celestes, girando su cabeza de un lado a otro para admirar el magnífico trabajo que su compañera había hecho al recoger su abundante cabellera en una alta coleta al lado derecho de su cabeza, con algunos mechones aun rizados escapando con gracia de ella mientras que la mayor parte —, los mechones largos que enmarcaban su rostro incluidos —, había sido perfectamente alisada con anterioridad. Además, los prendedores decorados con pequeñas flores y mariposas de color turquesa que decoraban su peinado, los lóbulos de sus orejas y una de sus muñecas eran el accesorio perfecto a juego con su vestido de color azul aquamarina, que colgaba de su hombro izquierdo con un solo bretel y cuya falda de corte irregular y tono un tanto tornasolado llegaba hasta su rodilla.

— Woow, quedó perfecto —. Sonrió al dar una vuelta completa frente al espejo.

— Bueno, no iba a dejar que mi pareja para el baile se viera menos que mágica —. A pesar del tono presuntuoso con que había sido la frase, tanto la sonrisa como el brillo travieso en los ojos de Apple dejaban claro que solamente estaba jugando.

— Puedo decir lo mismo sobre mi —. Le sonrió de la misma forma la Charming al acercarse y acomodar uno de sus rizos rubios detrás de su oído.

Tomando una de las manos de Apple le hizo dar también una vuelta para poder admirar su atuendo: el vestido de color rojo le llegaba también hasta la rodilla, aunque las varias capas de tela con que contaba lo hacían verse bastante más abultado que el suyo propio, adoptando un aspecto similar al de un vestido de princesa. Las mangas de color oro caían un poco sueltas dejando sus hombros al descubierto, unos pendientes dorados en la particular forma de una manzana colgaban de sus oídos y una gargantilla del mismo tono con bellas gemas rojas y blancas decoraba su cuello, que quedaba al descubierto al estar su cabello sujeto en un alto moño que sujetaba sus delicadas trenzas, decoradas con piedrecillas blancas y rojas. Además, sus zapatillas blancas con un tacón de 8 cm la volvían—, al menos temporalmente —, un poco más alta que su pareja.

— Y parece que lo logré —. Asintió fingiendo analizar su atuendo, antes de jalar la mano que sostenía para pegar el cuerpo de su novia al suyo y unir sus labios en un suave beso que le fue respondido al instante.

Claro, eso fue hasta que un golpeteo contra la puerta de la habitación las hizo separarse.

— Adelante—. Indicó Darling sin poder disimular del todo su ligera molestia.

— Lo siento, ¿llegué en mal momento?—. Dexter se asomó dentro de la habitación, vestido también para la ocasión con un elegante smoking negro combinado con un chaleco y corbata de color azul real.

— Para nada Dex —. Sonrió amable Apple, cortando la respuesta que la peliplateada pudiera estar pensando en dar—. ¿Qué pasa?

— Vine a preguntar si ya están listas, Daring y yo esperamos abajo —. El castaño señaló con su pulgar detrás de su espalda.

— Bajamos en un minuto —. Asintió Darling al sentarse a la orilla de la cama para terminar con el último toque de su atuendo; las zapatillas de estilo griego plateadas que descansaban al pie de la cama.

— Las esperamos entonces. Por cierto, se ven increíbles chicas—. Sonrió el muchacho antes de volver a cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Estás bien?—. Apple se sentó junto a ella, mirándola con curiosidad y diversión.

— Solo pensaba en que fue un momento bastante inoportuno para que Dexter apareciera—. Admitió al encogerse de hombros, mientras acomodaba las largas tiras de sus zapatillas para atarlas.

Miró de reojo a su novia, sin poder reprimir una risa divertida al notar como desviaba la vista para disimular el sonrojo reaparecido en su rostro. Negó un poco con la cabeza antes de tomar su mano para atraer su atención.

— Olvídalo Apple, solo bromeaba—. Dijo por relajar el ambiente —. Tenemos una nocje ocupada hoy.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —. La rubia se dejo levantar cuando su novia dio un ligero tirón a su extremidad.

— Por supuesto, no podemos dejar esperando a Briar y al resto, seguramente estarán ansiosas por vernos—. Guiñó un ojo al comenzar a caminar hacía la puerta, ignorando la mirada ligeramente sospechosa que le dedicaba su novia —. Andando.

— Darling, estoy segura de que te pasa algo—. Insistió mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

— Bueno, ¿no puedo querer tener un baile de graduación perfecto?—. Quitó importancia al asunto con un encogimiento de hombros—. Quiero que tengamos la mejor noche Apple.

La rubia no pudo evitar alzar una de sus cejas un momento, hasta que finalmente la expresión tan inocente como encantadora de la peliplateada acabo por compensarla.

— De acuerdo, te creo—. Le sonrió al acercarse para besar una de sus mejillas.

— Eso quería escuchar—. No pudo evitar un ligero suspiro aliviado, aunque afortunadamente pudo disimularlo.

Después de todo, tenía muchas otras cosas de que preocuparse más que de una pequeña interrupción antes de la fiesta. Por ejemplo, aun no sabía como iba a disimular sus celos cuando —, como todo el mundo sabía que pasaría—, Apple y Daring fueran coronados como rey y reina de la graduación. Ese era un verdadero problema.

* * *

 _Sigo sin saber que decir o/o que les pareció la idea? x/D creo que logré hacerla mas o menos lo que quería desde el inicio, asi que me doy por satisfecha B3._

 _Nos vemos en la siguiente historia uwo_


	20. Chapter 20: Un momento perfecto

**Disclaimer:** Ever After High y todos sus personajes siguen siendo propiedad de Mattel uwu no míos.

 _Dicen que mejor tarde que nunca xD asi que llegando con este capitulo que técnicamente tendría que haber estado listo anoche xDu_

 _Bueno, siguiendo desde el capitulo anterior uwu asi que nos mantenemos en el AU moderno BD sin más que decir, disfruten (8)_

 ** _Tema del día:_** _Dancing / Bailando_

* * *

 **Un momento perfecto**

El ambiente festivo y alegre llenaba por completo el amplio salón donde el baile se estaba llevando a cabo. Globos y serpentinas colgaban de las paredes y el techo, mientras las luces de colores parpadeaban sobre las parejas que disfrutaban de la música de la DJ en la pista de baile y grupos de adolescentes se formaban a los bordes de esta o en alguna de las elegantes mesas redondas charlando animadamente mientras descansaban un poco antes de volver a la mencionada pista.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos era el caso de la peliplateada de vestido aquamarina que ocupaba una de las sillas más cercanas a la pista. Apoyando distraídamente su barbilla en una de sus manos, miraba aunque notoriamente sin ver nada hacia la pista de baile, mientras pasaba el índice de su otra mano por el borde de la elegante copa que tenía frente a sí, sin poder notar el sonido que salía de ella a causa de la música.

Definitivamente, ni siquiera ella misma entendía su estado. Sí, en realidad había previsto desde el principio lo que le molestaría la situación en la que habían terminado, pero inclusive ella podía decir que estaba exagerando. Vaya forma tenía para arruinar la que debería ser una de las mejores noches de sus vidas.

— ¡Darling!

El llamado la sacó de sus pensamientos a tiempo para ver como la razón de ellos —, o una de las razones al menos —, se abría paso entre el mar de gente caminando en su dirección y con una resplandeciente sonrisa en los labios... y una brillante corona dorada —, de utilería claro, pero aun así hermosa y brillante—, sobre sus rizos rubios.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? —. Preguntó Apple al llegar junto a su cita, tomando asiento en la silla libre a su derecha.

— ¿Terminó el baile del rey y la reina y todo eso? —. Preguntó a su vez la Charming al adoptar una pose un poco más animada, aunque sin poder ocultar del todo su tono caprichoso al hablar.

— Hace unos veinte minutos, llevo buscándote desde entonces —. Se encogió de hombros la rubia, un poco tomada por sorpresa —. Vamos, ¿vas a decirme que sigues estando celosa por eso? —. No pudo contener la pequeña risa divertida que acompañó a su pregunta, al tiempo que alzaba una de sus finas cejas.

— Para nada —. Aclaró de inmediato la otra, tal vez demasiado rápido para que pudiera ser tomada en serio.

— ¿Segura?

La peliplateada se sonrojó incómodamente ante la divertida insistencia de su novia. Desvió un poco la mirada sin poder evitarlo, cruzando al mismo tiempo sus brazos poco dispuesta a contestarle.

— Vamos Darling, no puedes estar hablando en serio —. Apple se inclinó hacia ella, dando un beso a una de sus mejillas para llamar su atención —. Sabes que solamente es un título y un baile para complacer a todos.

— Así como tu sabes bien que estabas ansiosa por ganar y tener ese baile —. Insistió la de azul con ahora un claro tono celoso.

Y tanto ese tono como el esto de su actitud estaban bien justificados, ¿cierto? No era que no confiará en lo de ellas dos ni nada parecido, era simplemente que era difícil —, incluso para alguien con tanta confianza como era ella —, no preocuparse _un poco_ cuando sabías que sería nadie más y nadie menos que tu perfecto hermano mayor —, el llamado _príncipe_ _encantador_ de la preparatoria, si es que había que resaltar aun más lo que representaba —, quien ocuparía ese trono simbólico al lado ella, quien cabía resaltar era una de sus ex novias. En ocasiones como esa entendía a la perfección esa sensación de inseguridad que solía tener Dexter, y definitivamente no le gustaba nada.

— Bueno, en realidad si quería ganar —. Admitió Apple encogiéndose de hombros —. Es casi una tradición en mi familia. Pero en realidad habría preferido poder hacer la parte del baile con alguien más—. Agregó de forma casi distraída, mirando solo de reojo a su compañera y sonriendo ligeramente cuando notó como le devolvía la mirada de la misma forma.

— ¿Segura de que no te emocionó ni un poco la idea de bailar con Daring?—. Preguntó Darling aun claramente incrédula.

— Bueno, Daring y yo ya tuvimos suficientes bailes juntos cuando salíamos—. Alzó hombros con naturalidad —. Y realmente, no recuerdo que alguna vez me haya emocionado tanto de bailar con él como contigo—. Agregó al sonrojarse ligeramente.

— Sólo estás intentando hacerme sentir mejor—. Contradijo Darling, aunque su tono era notoriamente más tranquilo, e incluso un poco bromista en esa ocasión.

— ¿Alguna vez te he mentido? —. Inquirió la rubia al cruzar sus brazos.

— Supongo que tienes un punto.

Sinceramente, era prácticamente imposible ver a Apple White mintiendo, mucho menos ver que lo hiciera de una forma convincente. Era una de las muchas ventajas —Al menos, ventaja la mayoría del tiempo—. Que tenía salir con ella.

— Entonces, ¿vas a rechazar mi propuesta de baile? —. Preguntó la de rojo al cabo de unos segundos de silencio.

Darling la miró un momento antes de reír un poco y levantarse ya notoriamente animada de su asiento.

— ¿Que clase de persona sería si le negara un baile a mi reina?—. Preguntó al inclinarse en una reverencia ofreciendo una de sus manos para que la tomara —. ¿Su majestad?

— Definitivamente, serías una muy descortés —. Siguió la broma la sonriente Apple al levantarse, sin darle importancia al ligero sonrojo que la actitud casi principesca de su pareja le había provocado—. Incluso tal vez tendría que seguir el ejemplo de Lizzie y mandarte decapitar—. Ambas rieron ante la extraña ocurrencia que su compañera solía tener.

— Sí, realmente prefiero que no recurramos a eso.

Con esas palabras y una risa por parte de ambas chicas, se unieron al aun gran grupo de parejas en la pista de baile, acompasándose al ritmo no precisamente lento pero si romántico de la canción que la banda elegida para el evento _Sparrow and the Merrymen,_ estaban comenzando.

Darling pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novia para guiarla un poco durante el baile, entrelazando los dedos de su otra mano con los de ella mientras daban giros y se movían con esa gracia adquirida por años de prácticas de baile que finalmente la peliplateada estaba empezando a apreciar.

Tendría muchos otros días para seguir preocupándose y poniéndose celosa por esa vieja relación entre su novia y su hermano mayor, pero por el momento, era mejor disfrutar.

* * *

 _Sigo creyendo que me salí un poco del tema x/D pero realmente, tenía ganas de colocar un poco de celos de parte de Darling xD y no pude resistir._

 _Pero bien BD sin más que decir, me retiro a intentar escribir el próximo uwu deseen suerte (8)_


	21. Chapter 21: Romanticismo

**Disclaimer:** Ever After High y todos sus personajes siguen sin pertenecerme y aun hago esto solo por la diversión uwu (8)

 _Una increíble y gigantesca disculpa por tardar tanto con el capitulo x/D entre días ocupados y un ridículo bloqueo que tuve, bueno, tuve que forzarme bastante para poder publicar esto hoy xD no pensaba tardar más! Y espero que les guste uwo_

 ** _Tema del día:_** _Cooking / Cocinando_

* * *

 **Romanticismo**

Si bien era C.A. Cupid quien tenía el título oficial de consejera romántica en Ever After High, Ginger Breadhouse también podía decir con bastante orgullo que ella era otra buena fuente de consejos en lo que a esos temas se refería.

Al menos en la mayoría de los casos. Porque Darling realmente estaba comenzando a preguntarse porque se le había ocurrido seguir el consejo que la pelirrosa amante de los dulces le había dado para esa cita en particular.

— Peleo con dragones y cosas peores todo el tiempo, es imposible que no pueda hacer esto.

Por lo menos eso se dijo a si misma mientras miraba con una clara frustración, mezclada con nerviosismo, a la fila de ingredientes que se alineaban delante ella en la blanca encimera de la cocina.

Problema número 1 en lo que se refería a ser una princesa—, y no ser Ashlynn Ella, cabía resaltar en esa ocasión —: siempre había alguien que cocinara para ti. Por lo tanto, la romántica idea de preparar una cena casera para tu novia se volvía algo menos que una hazaña digna de cualquier héroe.

— Veamos... —. Tomó nuevamente el libro de recetas que mantenía abierto a su izquierda, preguntándose internamente si no había sido demasiado ambicioso de su parte el intentar cocinar una cena completa de tres tiempos para su primera vez —. Puedo dejar la ensalada para el final porque es lo más rápido, entonces queda preparar... —. Pasó la página, mostrando la lista de ingredientes y preparación de una clásica lasaña.

Pasando su índice por la primera indicación de la página, tomó un cuchillo en su mano derecha y acercó con la otra una cebolla de gran tamaño hasta dejarla frente a si. Suspiró por un momento mirando ambos objetos, aun no muy segura de si debía seguir adelante con eso.

Aunque por supuesto, estaba el detalle de que Apple llegaría en aproximadamente una hora y que había dado la noche libre a sus cocineros para esa especial ocasión. No tenia muchas otras opciones.

* * *

Unos veinte minutos después, definitivamente su situación no parecía estar mejorando mucho.

— ¿Darling?

La nombrada princesa alzó la vista velozmente, sus ojos celestes mostraban una clara sorpresa al abrirse de par en par, mientras permanecía congelada sin estar segura de como proceder a esa visita imprevista.

— ¿A-Apple? ¡Llegaste antes! —. Gritó con una ligera alarma sumada a su frustración, lo que inmediatamente llamó la atención de la recién llegada.

— Bueno, tenía curiosidad por lo que estabas planeando —. Apple entró en la habitación, mirando con curiosidad a su novia —. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —. Preguntó tan curiosa como sorprendida al ver el desastre que había en el lugar.

— No esperaba que llegaras hasta dentro de una hora—. Volvió a decir la peliplateada al sonrojarse un poco y dejar la cuchara de madera que sostenía en su mano a un lado—. Quería sorprenderte —. Agregó después al señalar los no pocos recipientes con ingredientes que la rodeaban en ese momento.

— ¿Preparas la cena?—. Sonrió ampliamente la rubia al acercarse un poco más, notándose totalmente encantada con su descubrimiento.

— Al menos... ese era el plan —. Asintió con un ligero suspiro—. Es bastante más... largo y complicado de lo que parecía cuando Ginger lo sugirió —. Se quejó después, cruzando sus brazos. Aun no podía creer lo difícil que le estaba resultando preparar esa sencilla cena.

Una tenue risa se escuchó en la habitación, haciendo que la Charming dirigiera su mirada confundida hacía su aparentemente divertida novia, quien cubría su boca con una de sus manos mientras seguía riendo.

— L-lo siento —. Se disculpó al rodear la isla de la cocina para llegar a donde estaba su pareja—. Es solo que, me parece demasiado adorable—. Explicó al dar un beso a su mejilla—. Definitivamente no esperaba que te tomarás tantas molestias.

— Bueno, di eso cuando haya conseguido terminar con la comida y esté segura de que no esté envenenada.

— Oye, aun en el caso de que fuera así, tengo a mi _princesa Charming_ aquí mismo de ser necesario—. Una segunda risa, al tiempo que tomaba una de sus manos entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

— Lo que volvería un poco irónico que haya sido esa misma princesa quiebre provocara el envenenamiento para empezar—. Señaló Darling al encogerse de hombros, sin poder evitar reír un poco a su vez antes de dar un ligero beso a su novia a modo de bienvenida.

— Bueno, si Raven está tan ocupada con Cerise últimamente, alguien tenía que encargarse de hacerlo—. La hija de Blancanieves quitó importancia al asunto con un encogimiento de hombros—. Ahora, ¿con que debería ayudarte?

— Se supone que es mi trabajo preparar la cena hoy—. Darling volvió a cruzar sus brazos al ver a asu novia.

— Pero llegué antes y no quiero estar sentada mientras te encargas de todo—. Insistió poniendo un encantador mohín encaprichado—. De esta forma será mucho más rápido, y además, nunca he probado a cocinar antes, parece divertido.

Una parte de Darming pensó en mencionarle que en realidad la actividad no resultaba tan sencilla y divertida como parecía a simple vista. Aunque claro, era difícil romper de esa forma el buen ánimo que demostraba la sonrisa en el rostro de Apple White.

— Supongo que debería ser más fácil para dos novatas que solo para una—. Asintió finalmente la princesa peliateada, logrando una emocionada exclamación de parte de su acompañante.

— Entonces, ¿con que puedo ayudar?—. Preguntó de nuevo la rubia, al separarse solo lo justo para tomar el delantal a cuadros rojos y blancos que se encontraba sobre una silla cercana y ponérselo rápidamente.

— Pues... creo que ya casi tengo listas las cosas para la lasaña, así que supongo que puedes comenzar con la ensalada—. Indicó al dar la vuelta al recetario para que pudiera ver las instrucciones de su trabajo.

— Entendido—. Apple asintió al acercarse al libro, la sonrisa casi infantil sin dejar su rostro en ningún momento.

Darling la miró de reojo por un momento antes de devolver su vista a su parte de la tarea. Tal vez lo que había dicho pudiera ser cierto, dos novatas harían un trabajo mucho mejor que una sola en ese caso.

* * *

— Aun no puedo explicarme como terminó así.

Ambas princesas miraban fijamente al recipiente que tenían frente a ellas, el cual mostraba varías capas de pasta, queso y demás ingredientes típicos de la lasaña. ¿La particularidad de la imagen? Entre algunos otros detalles, la parte inferior del platillo tenía un tono grisaseo, notoriamente quemado. La parte superior por otro lado parecía tostada más que horneada, quedando incluso quebradiza al tacto, y la mezcla de carne, salsa y especias había tomado una consistencia extraña gracias a los cubos de tomate que sobresalían por los lados del platillo.

— Seguimos la receta al pie de la letra—. Insistió una frustrada y desconcertada Darling, cruzando sus brazos ante la visión del platillo mal terminado que tenía en frente.

— Estoy segura de que debió haber algo mal con ella—. Coincidió Apple al encogerse de hombros, un tanto decepcionada.

— Creo que... tendremos que cenar solamente ensalada—. Señaló pa otra princesa al voltearse hacía el bol que contenía la mezcla de vegetales frescos cortados por Apple.

Ambas chicas hicieron una ligera mueca ante la idea. No era una oposición terminantemente a esa comida, pero la idea no sonaba demasiado atractiva después del tiempo q ue habían pasado intentando terminar el platillo principal de la noche. La princesa Charming decidió omitir el detalle de que ni siquiera habían comenzado a trabajar en el postre.

— También, podríamos ir a cenar al _Seven Stars_ —. Sugirió vagamente Apple al jugar un momento con un mechón suelto de su cabello, enrollándolo distraídamente en su dedo índice ahora cubierto por un par de vanditas por loro cortes que accidentalmente se había hecho al picar los ingredientes.

— ¿Al _Seven Stars_? —. Repitió la peliplateada al mirar a su novia de reojo—. No lo sé, no quisiera desperdiciar lo que preparaste.

— Bueno, pasamos un buen rato haciéndolo. Al menos la mayoría del tiempo—. Alzó hombros la rubia—. Así que técnicamente no podría considerarse un desperdicio. Tómalo mejor como, ¿dar el final perfecto a la noche?—. Ofreció son una ligera sonrisa.

Darling pareció pensarlo un momento, antes de asentir ligeramente y tomar una de las manos de su novia. Se lo merecían después de todo lo que habían trabajado, o al menos eso le parecía a ella. Además, el consejo de Ginger incluía terminar con comer esa bella cena a la luz de la luna, al menos esa parte podrían cumplirla a final de cuentas.

 _Sigo creyendo que fue algo bobo y raro x/D pero en conjunto, creo que quedé conforme, y sigo feliz de haberlo podido escribir al fin xDD_

 _BD curiosidad del capítulo, parte declina que le paso a la lasaña que prepararon me pasó la primera vez que ayudé a mi hermana a preparar una x/D fue tan gracioso como frustrante xDD afortunadamente, mejoramos con el tiempo (?_

 _Sin nada más que decir, nos veremos con el próximo BD_


	22. Chapter 22: Trabajo en equipo

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes usados en esta historia son de mi propiedad, todos pertenecen a Mattel uwu

 _Wow, pueden creer lo que tarde en subir esto? o/o honestamente, me siento avergonzada de mi misma x/D pero de nuevo, entre la falta de tiempo, el bloqueo y la poca cooperación de fanfiction u/ú_

 _Bueno, afortunadamente logré terminar por fin xDD asi que espero que les guste este capitulo que, como curiosidad, tiene 1144 palabras :'D y por alguna razón eso me divierte xDD_

 ** _Tema del día:_** _In battle, side-by-side / En batalla, lado-a-lado_

* * *

 **Trabajo en equipo**

— ¡Auch!

Con esa sorprendida y adolorida exclamación, Darling se sentó de repente en el césped, dejando la cómoda posición que había tenido segundos antes, recostada usando el regazo de Apple como almohada.

—¿Estás bien? —. Preocupada, la mencionada princesa se enderezó también, mirando con el ceño ligeramente fruncido a su novia.

— Sí, fue solo... —. Con una de sus manos Darling frotó la mancha rojiza que había comenzado a formarse en su frente, mientras levantaba en la otra mano la pequeña esfera de madera blanca con una línea rosa brillante a modo de decoración.

— ¿De dónde vino eso? —. Preguntó desconcertada Apple al alzar una ceja.

— ¡Ah, ahí está! —. Justo en ese momento, como si el universo quisiera contestar a su pregunta, la sonriente Maddie Hatter se acercó corriendo hacía ellas —. Lo siento chicas, jugamos crocket —. Explicó con una pequeña risa al extender una mano hacia la peliplateada.

— No hay problema —. Negó con la cabeza.

— Creía que en el crocket las esferas se mantenían en el suelo —. Señaló una desconcertada Apple.

— Oh, estamos jugando con las reglas clásicas del País de las Maravillas —. Explicó Lizzie Hearts al acercarse y pararse junto a la sombrerera —. Aunque omitiendo la parte en la que la reina siempre gana al juego —. Agregó con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

— ¿No eran esas las reglas que decían que se jugara con erizos y flamencos? —. La rubia alzó una ceja.

— Para nada, las reglas son bastante flexibles —. Kitty Cheshire negó con la cabeza, apareciendo con su cabeza cómodamente apoyada sobre el hombro de la princesa de corazones.

— Nunca podría hacerle eso a mi pequeño Shuffle —. Señaló Lizzie, acariciando con su dedo la parte sin espinas de su pequeño erizo mascota, que descansaba sobre su hombro libre.

Apple parpadeó un par de veces y se encogió de hombros, más confundida de lo que estaba apenas unos segundos antes. De una forma u otra, hablar con sus compañeras maravillanas siempre terminaba provocándole dolor de cabeza —. O cuando menos, una enorme frustración —.

— Entonces... ¿a qué se refieren exactamente con las reglas clásicas?—. Preguntó una igualmente confundida Darling, poniendo en palabras justo lo que pasaba por la mente de su acompañante.

— Son mucho más faciles de entender si juegan con nosotras—. Propuso la hija del sombrerero, al señalarles hacia el pequeño campo abierto más allá, que estaban usando como campo de juego.

— Aunque claro, la mayoría de los personajes no pueden seguir el ritmo del crocket al estilo de las Maravillas—. Sonrió una traviesa y maliciosa Kitty al evaporarse y volver a aparecer comodamente recostada en una rama alta del árbol bajo el que descansaban.

— ¿Disculpa?—. Por el tono que usó la Charming al hablar, arqueando una de sus cejas al mismo tiempo, dejaba bastante claro lo ofendida que se sentía por lo implícito en la frase de la Cheshire.

— Sólo digo que es difícil seguirnos el paso—. Explicó con un encogimiento la felina, cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza—. Pero si quieren intentar, esta gatita maúlla por los retos—. Agregó al verlas de reojo antes de volver a desaparecer.

A pesar de los relajantes planes que Apple pudiera haber tenido para esa tranquila tarde libre de la escuela, era notorio por la determinación de su compañera al levantarse antes de extender una mano en su dirección que todos habían quedado relegados hasta después de cumplir con la nueva prioridad: Vencer a Kitty Cheshire en su juego. Podía tomarse como una pequeña desventaja del hecho de que su novia fuera una Charming, siempre acostumbrada a ganar —. Especialmente cuando, cabía resaltar, no tenías gran idea sobre como se jugaba al crocket—.

Sin embargo, pensó cuando tomó la extremidad que la peliplateada le ofrecía, también tenía que admitir que el brillo competitivo hacía que Darling se viera bastante sexy.

* * *

— ¡Y con ese son 17!

— ¡El equipo Hearts-Cheshire sigue manteniéndose a la cabeza!—. Anunció Maddie cuando la esfera roja cruzó limpiamente por el arco, que estaba extrañamente colocado en el costado de un tronco en vez de sobre el suelo.

— Sólo son dos puntos, todavia podemos pasarlas con un buen tiro—. Señaló una competitiva y positiva Darling al tomar el mazo que Apple ofrecía en su dirección.

— Puedes intentar golpear la bola un poco hacia la izquierda, de esa forma podría usar el seco como impulso para llegar al siguiente objetivo—. Opinó la rubia tras analizar el extraño campo de juego que las tres maravillanas habían diseñado para la ocasión.

— De acuerdo—. Darling asintió a su indicación, prosiguiendo a mirar concentradamente su bola antes de finalmente golpearla con fuerza.

La esfera blanca y rosa atravesó sin problemas el primer arco, golpeando contra uno de sus costados para desviarse hacía su siguiente objetivo, aunque para desgracia de ambas princesas, la fuerza del impulso no fue suficiente para cruzar por este, quedándose a pocos centímetros.

— Eso nos deja con 16 puntos para el equipo Charming-White—. Señaló la sombrerazos mientras bebía una taza de té recién salida de su sombrero—. ¡Ese tiro fue sombretástico Darling!

— Aunque no suficiente —. No pudo evitar molestar un poco la de cabello lavanda.

Darling se encogió de hombros y cruzó sus brazos, raramente encaprichada para tratarse de ella, como pudo notar Apple cuando la peliplateada se unió a ella. Mirándola de reojo la rubia no pudo contener una pequeña risa entre tímida y divertida, al tomar una de sus manos para atraer su atención.

— Es extraño que estés tan molesta —. Comentó la futura Blancanieves, claramente divertida.

— Perdona—. Se encogió de hombros su compañera al reaccionar a su actitud anterior—. Es sólo que... Kitty es algo molesta a veces—. Admitió al suspirar apenada.

— Bueno, hablamos de Kitty Cheshire—. Quitó importancia Apple—. Pero, tengo que admitir que dejando de lado eso, en realidad el crocket es más divertido de lo que parece—. Agregó buscando relajar en ambiente.

— Aun al raro estilo del País de las Maravillas —. Coincidió con una pequeña sonrisa la peliplateada mirando hacia el lugar donde Lizzie se preparaba para realizar su tiro justo a tiempo para notar como la esfera roja y negra se dirigía a gran velocidad hacía ellas.

Llegando a agacharse —, y jalar a Apple hacía abajo también—, Darling miró con tanta curiosidad como preocupación hacía el lugar donde la esfera había desaparecido entre los árboles. Apenas unos instantes después, ambas rubias se vieron distraídas de aquello, cuando el ya conocido grito de '¡ _Que le corten la cabeza_!' lanzado por la caprichosa princesa de corazones, atrajo de vuelta su atención a sus acompañantes.

Si, definitivamente aún con lo raro que era participar en ese juego con ellas, ninguna de las dos no-maravillanas podía negar lo divertido de la situación. Además, estar debajo por un punto no era nada, Darling estaba segura de que lado a lado como equipo, aun tenían suficiente tiempo para dar la vuelta a ese marcador, y después les quedaría la tarde para decidir con que premiarían todo su esfuerzo.

* * *

 _Sigo creyendo que quedé un poco más desviada del tema que de costumbre x/D pero aunque al principio pensé en ponerlas en una batalla real -princesa Charming después de todo xD- al final, este pequeño tema más relajado ganó la contienda xDD_

 _Bueno, espero que haya valido aunque sea un poco la pena o/o y si no lo hizo, prometo que intentare compensarlo con el próximo, que honestamente, es de los que más estuve esperando o/o_

 _Asi que, aprovechare los rastros de inspiración que me quedaron después de esto e iré a intentar escribirlo de una vez u/o deseenme suerte_


	23. Chapter 23: Decisiones

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Ever After High me pertenece, y esto es sin fines de lucro uwo

 _Hey, alguna vez les he mencionado que apoyo el positivismo? xD porque este capitulo demuestra que, incluso con algo malo como la depresión que me dio repentinamente, pueden salir cosas buenas xDD_

 _Advertencia de que esto probablemente será muuucho más dramatico qué el resto de los capítulos x/D pero bien, por la situación, sentí que lo ameritaba._

 _ **Tema del día:** Arguing / Discutiendo _

* * *

**Decisiones**

Sin importar lo perfecta y armoniosa que fuera una relación, ni lo largo que fuera el tiempo de esta 'fase' de ella, todo el mundo sabía que llegaría un momento en que las cosas se pondrían difíciles y habría más de una pelea entre ambas partes. Y ese 'todo el mundo' por supuesto, incluía a Apple White y Darling Charming.

Sin embargo, de esperar el tener algún desacuerdo o llegar al momento en que los temperamentos de ambas chocarían inevitablemente, a compararlo con lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo momento había una distancia enorme. Tan grande que podía parecer insalvable en realidad.

— ¡Es que simplemente que no puedo entenderlo Apple! ¡No lo entiendo!

El rostro de Darling Charming estaba contorsionado en una expresión extrañamente frustrada para tratarse de ella, sus ojos brillaban ligeramente más fuerte a causa de las lágrimas que parecía contener a duras penas, y sus puños se mantenían firmemente apretados a sus costados.

Frente a ella, la rubia hija de Blancanieves parecía debatirse entre la preocupación y una frustración similar aunque no idéntica a la suya, mostrando el ceño ligeramente fruncido y atrapando entre sus dientes su labio inferior, indecisa sobre lo que debía decir o hacer ante la actitud de su compañera.

— Estás tomándolo de la forma incorrecta Darling —. Intentó razonar, encogiéndose de hombros un tanto intimidada cuando notó como la mirada de la peliplateada se endurecía al escucharla.

— ¿Tomándolo de forma incorrecta? —. Repitió la princesa, notoriamente incrédula a lo que oía —. ¿De qué manera se supone que debo tomar el hecho de que mi novia esté planeando olvidarse de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas por la posibilidad de volver al destino que ambas sabemos que no hará feliz ni a ti ni a Daring?

— ¡Sabes que no estoy olvidándome de nada! ¡Y mucho menos estoy haciéndolo por eso! —. La rubia finalmente alzó la voz, perdiendo el control entre la creciente frustración que sentía.

— ¿Entonces por qué estás haciéndolo? —. La repentina frialdad en el tono de la peliplateada le tomó por sorpresa, logrando reaccionar solo con un par de parpadeos.

¿Qué parte era la que Darling no captaba de todo el asunto? Apple se imaginaba que después del casi año y medio que habían estado saliendo —, y más aún, de toda la vida que tenían de conocerse —, la Charming entendería el conflicto que le causaba el anuncio que el director Grimm había dado apenas esa misma mañana.

El Libro del Destino había podido ser reparado finalmente después de las acciones de Raven su Día del Legado, ya dos años atrás. Con ello, los destinos para los que habían pasado años preparándose, junto con el final de esa atemorizante posibilidad de evaporarse por no seguirlos como les habían enseñado, desaparecían por completo gracias a esa noticia. Y por supuesto, ni siquiera ella estaba ya segura de que ambas cosas fueran buenas en realidad.

Sin embargo...

— No puedo arriesgarme a tomar una decisión equivocada Darling, toda la escuela confía en mí para guiarlos, siempre ha sido así—. Explicó al encogerse de hombros, mirando al suelo alfombrado de la habitación—. No se trata sólo de nosotras.

— Pero debería tratarse sólo de nosotras —. Contradijo la peliplateada cruzando sus brazos con fuerza sobre su pecho.

Apple suspiró, conteniendo el impulso de negar con la cabeza ante lo que le resultaba como una actitud demasiado testaruda. Sabía que con eso sólo lograría hacerla enojar más aún de lo que ya estaba.

Darling debería entenderlo, ¿no es cierto? La familia Charming era bastante similar a la suya en esos sentidos. Tal vez no al mismo grado, pero también eran vistos como un ejemplo. Y si Apple había aprendido de su madre una lección que nunca olvidaría, era que no podía decepcionar a sus súbditos en ningún momento—. O en este caso, a sus compañeros —.

— Apple... —. Una mano tomó la suya, el tono de la otra princesa suavizándose un poco al mismo tiempo—. Sólo por un momento, ¿te importaría olvidarte de todos los demás en este asunto?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —. Frunció el ceño confundida por la pregunta, alzando la vista para toparse con los ojos celestes de la otra.

— Que por un momento esto sea solo sobre nosotras. Sin que interfiera lo que tienes que hacer por todos los demás. Actúa como si no tuvieras que ser el ejemplo perfecto para todos. ¿Aún así estarías pensándolo?

 _"Por supuesto que no"._

Ese fue su primer pensamiento. Y por supuesto, era el más lógico. Aun con lo que le había costado aceptarlo al principio, estaba enamorada de Darling Charming, por supuesto que quería estar con ella, sin ninguna duda.

Como siempre pasaba, un segundo pensamiento no tardó en llegar para arruinarlo todo.

 _"Deja de engañarte, si estarías dudándolo. De hecho, es justo lo que estás haciendo ahora"._

En serio, no era la primera vez que odiaba esas voces en su cabeza. No solo por plantar esa pequeña duda en su mente, sino por la certeza de lo cierto que era el pensamiento.

— ¿Apple?

El tono de la Charming se volvía inseguro, dificultando los pensamientos de la futura Blancanieves.

—¿Apple? —. Repitió una vez más—. ¿Qué es lo que decidirías?

— ¡No lo sé! —. Soltó finalmente, claramente frustrada.

Se arrepintió de la frase casi en el momento en que salió de sus labios. O al menos, se arrepintió por la reacción que provocó en Darling, pues una parte de ella no podía evitar sentirse con el derecho a dar esa contestación.

— Entiendo—. La Charming asintió una sola vez, volviendo a apretar por un momento los puños antes de dirigirse hacía la puerta de la habitación.

— ¿Darling? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —. Se alarmó Apple al girarse y caminar en su busca, siendo detenida a medio camino por un gesto de la mano de la otra.

— Sólo, déjame Apple —. Pidió al dar un suspiro cansado, apoyando su mano libre en la manija de la puerta—. Simplemente... ¿sabes? Yo te elegí a ti, desde el principio. Esperaba que hicieras lo mismo.

— No lo entiendes —. Se quejó la rubia al negar un par de veces con la cabeza, viendo como la otra princesa habría la puerta y salía del cuarto, mirando por sobre su hombro solamente un momento.

— No, definitivamente no lo hago—. Negó antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

Apple negó a su vez, repitiéndose la misma frase un par de veces mientras retrocesos hasta sentarse sobre su cama. Simplemente Darling no lo entendía, ni sobre su responsabilidad ni tampoco sobre su miedo a la incertidumbre que representaba no seguir su destino preescrito.

Pero si eso era verdad, si en realidad Darling era quien estaba mal en todo eso, ¿por qué seguía sintiendo como si acabara de cometer un terrible error?

* * *

 _Bueno, sigo creyendo que es dramatico o.o mucho más de lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir._

 _Pero aun así, en realidad quedé conforme con él uwu espero que también les haya gustado_

 _Y... como no se que mas decir ahora xD me despido hasta tener el próximo capítulo_

 _Nos leeremos entonces uwu_


End file.
